


Strange Occurrences

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, bless eliza, everyone is glad mon-el is back, he wants to be a superhero, him and winn are still good friends, kara is such a mom with him, lil' Mon-El is too adorable, mon el has a puppy crush, somewhat AU, there is hope again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Kara comes home and finds a very unexpected surprise. Together she, Mon-el, and Team Supergirl at the DEO will work to solve this rather strange occurrence.





	1. Pancakes & Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so to keep you all from scratching your heads and thinking you have read this before, you have. I had originally posted this during the summertime, but at the time I was writing these chapters in the early morning before work started. So I took down the story to restart (sort of) and I am thinking of picking up where I left off. I am still trying to decide where I want this story to go and how long it will be. This idea sort of just popped into my head one day so I figured I'd try to write a little something on it. Plus we could use more fluffy Karamel fics with the angsty season that has started, right? I hope you enjoy this crazy story/idea!

“Mon el?” Kara called out into the darkness of her apartment. She set her purse and keys onto the wooden table by her kitchen and flicked on the light switch, setting the overhead glass jar chandelier on.  The lights illuminated her living room, but only slightly. The wind outside had the side windowed door rattling, walking over she closed it and locked it into place. Suddenly she heard the sound of broken glass come from the direction of her bedroom. Taking off her glasses, in case she needed to use her heat vision she slowly walked towards the sound of the crash. She turned on the light in her room and gasped in shock at what she found. There sitting on her bed was a young boy with brown hair and blueish-gray eyes, his eyes however were not focused on Kara but on the glass vase that was now on the floor in many pieces with pink carnations squished underneath. Kara quickly put her glasses back on to once more conceal her identity from the small stranger, just as a precaution.

 

 “Who…what.…” At the sound of Kara’s voice the young boy turned and a look of panic and also surprisingly joy spread across his face.

 

“Kara! Your home!” The boy quickly jumped off the edge bed, avoiding the broken glass to the side, and ran straight towards Kara’s legs. The young boy wrapped his small arms around her legs and gave a un-humanly tight squeeze. She looked down at the small child beneath her, he could have only been 6 or 7 years old, and his strength suggested he was perhaps an alien. Her blue comet like eyes met the grayish eyes of the child, they reminded her of the galaxies she could see from Krypton during the night. _Strange,_ she thought, the child looked familiar but she couldn’t pinpoint where she had seen him before. Perhaps she had seen him while flying around National City one day. 

 

The child detached himself from her and looked behind him to where the broken vase laid. His head lowered as he turned back around to face her, “I’m sorry about your vase, I accidentally ran into the stand when all of this happened.” He gestured to himself and moved his hand in a circular motion. Confused Kara looked around her bedroom to see if the child was perhaps trying to find something or maybe hid from someone. “It’s ok,” she said in a soft tone, smiling she knelt to the boys level so she could talk to him face to face. The boy smiled back, his small dimples showing as looked adoringly towards Kara like she was the prettiest thing he has ever seen.

 

“How did you get into my house?!….Did you break in?” That got an adorable childish laugh out of him.

 

“No silly, I wouldn’t break into anything, that is against the accords. I found this key in my jeans pocket and it has your name and address on it. I wasn’t really sure where your home was so I asked this nice guy who I saw walking on the street with an ice cream in his hand. He was very nice and even offered to drive me here so I wouldn’t have to walk. We chatted in the car and told funny stories of our childhood. I really liked him and I think he liked me too! Grife…I didn’t get his name to write a thank you letter.” The young boy frowned slightly but then his eyebrows raised as he remembered what he was planning on doing. He reached into his jean pocket with his small hands and pulled out the key with a name tag attached that read _KARA DANVERS_.

 

Kara nodded, still trying to figure out how a young boy managed to get a key to her apartment, not to mention getting past Ester, the front desk lady who could sometimes be in a bad mood. She stood up and offered the boy some food, thinking he would probably be hungry after his little adventure. Handing him a stack of pancakes and some syrup she watched as the child scarfed down the food like someone would take it away if he didn’t eat it right away.

 

“Want some orange juice?” The boy looked up at her and with puffy cheeks, filled with food, he nodded. Kara let a small giggle come out as she opened the cabinet to grab a small glass, then setting it on the counter. She opened her refrigerator and pull out what was left of her half empty bottle of orange juice, Mon El had had two glasses yesterday afternoon and promised to go to the store today after work to pick up another bottle. Speaking of work, Kara looked at her watch and saw it read half past nine, she was held up at Catco and was hopping that when she arrived home Mon-el would have had dinner ready. Perhaps the bar got busy and he needed to stay to help M’gann. Occasionally he would stay later to help out but he would always shoot her a text to let her know he was ok if he didn’t come home on time. It was such a mom thing to do, but that was their way of checking in with each other to make sure the other wasn’t in trouble.

 

Pulling the metal stool bench out she sat across from the younger boy and watched as he drank the last of his orange juice. “Can I have another glass?” The boy asked, raising the glass towards Kara’s direction and pleading with his galaxy-like eyes. She couldn’t resist and she would just have to explain to Mon-el why there wasn’t any orange juice for him when he got home. Grabbing his glass she refilled it with the last of the juice and through the bottle in the trash. 

 

“It’s getting late, do you want me to call your parents and see if they can come and pick you up? I’m sure they are worried about you.” Kara asked in a soft tone, the boys eyelids were starting to droop slightly after finished his mound of pancakes and his two glasses of OJ.

 

“No, my mom doesn’t care where I go, she and daddy are always busy with their work. I mainly spend time with Max.” The boys once happy and gleeful expression turned to one of sorrow and disappointment when mentioning his parents. Kara almost thought she heard a small sniffle come from him and perhaps water build up in his eyes.

 

“Oh, ok. Well, I don’t want you going home by yourself and it is getting late out….Perhaps you can stay here for the night and tomorrow I can ask my boss if he can help return you home. Surely my boyfriend won’t mind having you sleep here for tonight.” She gave the child an encouraging smile, hoping to easy any doubts he might be having about staying. The boy looked back up at her and return a genuine smile.

 

“Well then, how about I find you some clothes you can were as PJ’s and then I can get the inflatable mattress set out. Is that ok with you, ummm i’m sorry I never got your name?” The boy got out of his chair and walked to stand right in front of Kara, he raised his chest a little higher and stood as a solider would stand in front of his general, arms held behind his back and feet facing forward, but apart slightly. 

 

“My name is Mon-el, Son of King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea, Heir to the throne, Royal Prince of Daxam.” With the end of his statement, he closed his eyes and bowed in front of a wide-eyed and opened mouth Kara.

 


	2. My Name is Mon-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Mon-el to the DEO where they encounter J'onn and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. I had a lot of stuff going on at uni, but here is the second chapter. Again, this had originally been posted before, I just tweaked some stuff. I am going to continue working on the third chapter this weekend.
> 
> P.S. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine

“My name is Mon-el, Son of King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea, Heir to the throne, Royal Prince of Daxam.” With the end of his statement, he closed his eyes and bowed in front of a wide-eyed and opened mouth, Kara.

Kara stayed seated with her mouth hanging open, unable to speak anything, her brain trying to rapidly process how Mon-el left her apartment this morning as the handsome man training to become his own superhero to a seven-year-old boy who was just about hip level in height and most utterly adorable. Hearing silence from the other end of the introduction, the young boy — Mon-el — raised from his bowing position and made a confused and apprehensive face towards her.

“Are you ok? You seem….oh no, are you one of those people who doesn’t like aliens? I promise I won’t hurt you, I just…” Mon-el’s eyes grew wide and his breathing hitched in this throat.

“No no no, it’s ok!” Kara’s voice cut in seeing tears start to well up in Mon-el’s eyes.

“Mon-el, I like aliens because, well I am one.” She gave him a hopeful smile, hoping to ease him of his fears or anxiousness.

“Really? What planet are you from, you are too pretty to be an alien.” Even as a seven-year-old boy, he definitely knew how to charm a girl, no wonder she fell in love with him. Laughing she stood up from the stool and reached for the black frame that held her glasses onto of her nose. She grabbed ahold of the glasses and removed them from behind her ears, settling them on top of the wooden counter of her island bar. She knelt once more to Mon-el’s level, taking a deep breath.

“My name is Kara Zor El and my home planet is Krypton, but when I was a child my planet was dying, so I was sent here to earth to protect my baby cousin. His name is Kal-el, but my pod got knocked off its course so by the time I landed here he had already grown up and become Superman.” Mon-el looked at Kara with amazement in his galaxy colored eyes. 

“You’re from Krypton?! That’s so cool! I’ve never met a Kryptonian before, Mommy says that they are the reason our planet is suffering. She says that if I ever met a Kryptonian I would have to report it to the council and they would handle them. I don’t really know what that means, but I feel like it isn’t a good thing….Maybe Mommy and Daddy sent me in a pod too to protect me?” Kara didn’t want to tell Mon-el that his planet was a wasteland due to her planet’s destruction. She remembered how upset grown up Mon-el had been when she told him that no one lived on Daxam anymore and that is why he didn’t receive a reply to his distress signal. Occasionally while they lay in bed together at night he would tell stories about his life on Daxam, but mostly it was just about parties or ambassador work. 

“I’m not sure why you are here Mon-el but my friends at work will be able to help, I promise they like aliens. Would you perhaps like to come to work with me tomorrow and we can see if they can help you?” Kara hoped that J’onn, Alex, or even Winn would be able to figure out what had happened to Mon-el.

“Really?! I would love to come to work with you!” Mon-el jumped up and down excitedly, clearly happy that Kara wasn’t going to make him leave.

“Ok, how about I pull out the inflatable mattress for you and find you some PJ’s and you can sleep here for tonight. Tomorrow morning after breakfast we will go to the DEO, ok?” Kara stood up once more and started to head towards her bedroom to find the inflatable mattress. 

“Ok…whats the DEO? Is that a person? Is he the one you are going to take me to visit tomorrow?” Shit, Kara forget that this version of Mon-el doesn’t know what the DEO is or who works there. She was going to have to be careful when explaining stuff to him, besides, she still isn’t sure if this Mon-el is the Mon-el she found in the pod before he started changing.

“No, the DEO isn’t a person, it’s a place. It is where I work, my friend Winn works there and my sister Alex works there too.” She found the inflatable mattress and a set of oversized PJ’s with puppies on them for Mon-el. She turned and handed them to Mon-el and pointed him in the direction of her bathroom so he could get ready for bed. While he got ready, she pushed her living room couch and table out of the way to make room for the bed. Plugging the chord in she pressed the start button and watched as the mattress blew up.

Mon-el came out of Kara’s bedroom with the oversized puppy pajama’s on, he looked so cute that Kara couldn’t help but laugh out loud. All Mon-el could say was ‘what?’ as he walked over the sit on the inflatable mattress. It was after 10 o’clock now and surely Mon-el is exhausted after the strange day. As he laid down on the pillow, his eyes starting to close due to the heaviness of his tiredness, Kara spread a soft blue blanket over him making sure he was warm.

“Comfortable?” She asked with a soft, hushed voice.  
“Very much, yes. Thank you, Kara Zor-El of Krypton.” He let out a big yawn, well big for his current age, and let his eyes close.”

“Sweet dreams Mon-el,” and with her natural instinct she leaned over, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to the temple of his head. When she pulled back she saw the smile that was spread across his face in his sleep, she figured that his parents were not the kind to tuck their child in and kiss them goodnight each night. Her mother and father would always tuck her into bed when she was on Krypton, and even Eliza did the same when she stayed with them after she landed. She had to admit it felt weird at first because they were not her parents, but they became her family with time.

She quietly stood up and turned off the chandelier light in the kitchen, darkening the living room. She walked to her bedroom and prepared herself for bed so she could sleep and prepare for the equally as strange day tomorrow would bring. Brushing her teeth and pulling her hair out from its hair tie she finished getting ready for bed. It was odd not having to playfully fight with Mon-el over the bathroom mirror, even though he insisted she looked wonderful with her tousled hair flowing over her shoulders and face clear of makeup. Turning off the light in the bathroom and bedroom she got into bed and pulled the soft covers over herself. The bed felt oddly larger sing Mon-el was no longer with her, well that is not sharing the bed with her. He was on a mattress in the room across from her with no memory of who she was or their relationship. He seemed to only have memories from his life on Daxam, and she feared that in time he would become homesick and want to return home. The Mon-el she knew now and loved would not want to return to his old way of life and besides, both his parents were dead, how in Rao’s name would she explain that to the young boy. Kara tossed and turned in bed worried about Mon-el and how she would figure out a way to bring him back to his older original self once again. Eventually, tiredness one the inner battle and Kara felt herself slipping away into the dream world. Eyes closed, breath becoming slow and steady, she finally dozed off.

*****

A jolt of her bed woke Kara up from her sleep, the sun peeking through the curtains illuminated her room fully. Kara struggled to open her eyes, taking a quick peek at the clock to see it read 9 AM. Turing back to the source of the jolt she saw a blurry outline of a young boy leaning on the edge of 

“Hiya!”

Kara had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes, once her vision was clear enough she recognized the boy in front of her, it was Mon-el. She smiled to see a very happy Mon-el in front of her, his hair messed up from his sleeping habits at night, which she know’s all too well of.

“Good morning Mon-el! Did you sleep well?” She sat up and faced Mon-el, playing with his bed hair a little, eliciting a small giggle from him.

“Yes, but now I'm hungry.” His stomach growled in his agreement.  
“Haha, alright. I will start breakfast, why don’t you wash up and put on your clothes from yesterday. We will go to the store later today to get you some new clothes and then we will go to the DEO.”

“Alright, sounds good to me!” He jumped up and down a couple more times and then ran to fetch his clothes from last night and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Kara grabbed the pancake mix from the cupboard and turned on the stove, heating up the pan on top. She grabbed a large bowl and dumped the flour mix into it, sending a giant cloud coming upward. Coughing she waved her hand above the bowl, trying to contain the flour. Pouring some milk and adding eggs to the mix she wished away until the batter was lump free. Pan ready, she used a ladle and pouring three medium sized pancakes onto the hot surface. Waiting for a few minutes she found a carton of apple juice in the back of her refrigerator, seems like she would also have to make a stop to the grocery store and buy another carton of orange juice. Pulling out the apple juice carton, she grabbed an empty glass and poured the cold juice inside it. Turning her attention back to the pancakes she saw they were ready to be flipped. She grabbed the spatula and stuck it in between the now soft dough and hot floor of the pan, once the pancake was secure she quickly flipped it over, hoping to not mess up the shape of the perfect circle. She did the same with the other two until all were golden, hot, and ready to be plated.

“Mon-el! Pancakes are ready!” She called out, hearing feet running from her bedroom no later than 10 seconds.

“Yummy!! They look so good, thank you!” His face beamed at the sight of three golden pancakes steaming from his plate. He reached for a fork and the syrup, spreading it all over his pancakes. He was probably going to need a bath after this, seeing how the syrup was now dripping over him as he ate. Kara smiled and turned back to the stove to hand him the glass of apple juice she had poured earlier. Making a couple more pancakes for him and also a healthy serving for her they both sat at the table and ate the morning away. 

By 10:00 AM, both aliens were well fed and cleaned up so they made their way out of the apartment towards the clothing store. While walking down the street she held her hand out so Mon-el could take hold of it, but she noticed that he didn’t even instinctively react to the gesture. She moved her hand so it was slightly in front of him, but instead of him taking hold of it she moved a little further away from her and apologized for being in her way. What the hell did Mon-el’s childhood consist of, the more she was spending time with him in this state, the more her heart broke for him. His parents must have never held his hand when he was this age and they most likely made him walk behind both of them.

“It’s ok Mon-el, you can grab onto my hand…I promise I won’t bite.” She added the last bit in an attempt lighten up the mood and ease the situation. 

“Really, you would allow me to do that?” Mon-el looked up at her with his gray eyes, like a puppy who was about to get its favorite treat fed to him. A warm smile spread across her face as she reached to gently take hold of his hand. She gave him a gentle squeeze in reassurance and they continued walked down the sidewalk until they reached the front door of the clothing store.

Pushing the door open they walked inside and found the children section. She wasn’t really sure what kind of clothes mon-el would like, she remembered that when they were back on Krypton she would always wear her traditional house with the House of El symbol. When Mon-el was still in his coma, Winn had donated a few of his old shirts and pants so he would have something to wear when he woke up. A week after he was awake and no longer under DEO suspicion, him, Kara, and Winn all went to the mall to buy him more clothes. He was fascinated by the fact that there were hundreds of stores selling many different styles of clothes that he could freely try on. Now that Mon-el was younger, dress shirts and some long sleeved shirts were not going to fit him, she figured that most likely wasn’t his style anyway. 

At the kids section, she let him lead her around and point out a couple of shirts and pants that he liked. As well as a pair of sneakers, some socks, and a few pairs of underwear. Hands full of clothes they made their way to the dressing rooms as she let him try on the clothes he picked. She sat in the chair outside of the dressing room and watched as he put on a little fashion show for her, modeling each one of the shirts and pants he had selected. She pulled out her phone to take a video and a couple of photos so she could show him once he was back to his normal self. Another customer came to the back where the dressing rooms were and smiled as she watched Kara and Mon-el.

“Your son is adorable, I love the outer space shirt he just walked out with! I wish my son had as much fun shopping and trying on new clothes as yours does.”

“Oh haha no no. He isn’t my son, he is uhh....a family friend that I am watching over for a couple of weeks.”

“Oh ok, still, he is very cute. What’s his name?”

“Mike. His name is Mike and I am Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“The report from Catco, am I correct? I noticed you set up a blog too. I enjoy reading your posts every now and then- oh that must be my husband.” The women reached into her purse and pulled out her ringing cell phone.

“Have a nice day Kara and you too Mike!” She waved goodbye to Kara and to Mon-el as he came out from the dressing room, changed back into his old clothes again.

“Why did she call me Mike? My name is Mon-el.” Kara didn’t answer Mon-el, she would explain the situation to him another time, but for now, they needed to check out and head to the DEO. They put all the clothes onto the belt and allow them to flow towards the cashier. Once everything was scanned Kara swiped her card and handed Mon-el one of the bags. She grabbed the other two and they both made their way out of the store, their next stop was the DEO.

Hand in hand Kara led Mon-el to the building where she worked to help protect National City from alien and non-alien threats, yet he wasn't yet aware that she was Supergirl. Normally she would enter through the balcony but she didn't want to scare Mon-el by just picking him up and flying up high, so she decided to take the main door from the side of the building. The guard, named Allie, at the front door recognized her immediately but she was hesitant when she saw the young boy by her side.

"Who is the child Sup-" Kara quickly cut her off, silently pleading to address her by her normal everyday human name.

"Uhhhh, Kara?" Allie quickly stated, catching Supergirl's drift. 

"Hi! I am Mon-el, son of King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea. Heir to the royal Daxamite throne." Mon-el stated proudly, showing a big smile towards the DEO guard.

"Ah haha yes well, we are going to speak with J’onn to get a few things figured out." Kara hesitantly stated, pushing the glass frame back up onto the bridge of her nose.

"I see. Well, you best come on in then Kara, and of course you too Mon-el!" She gave him a big smile and opened the doors to the DEO, allowing them into the lead-lined building.

As they were waking inside the giant building was a bit intimidating for Mon-el, he loosened his grip on Kara's hand and moved his way towards her backside.

"Kara, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to take the weekend off?" Alex noticed her sisters entrance and ran over with a smile to give her a hug.

"I know, but I ran into some trouble, well more like trouble found me." Kara looked down towards the young boy, know shyly hiding behind her leg, peeking out a little so he could see the women Kara was talking too.

"Who is this adorable little guy?" Alex bent down so she was at the relatively same height as him.

"Well, that's what I came here to talk to huh about. This is my sister Alex, she works here at the DEO with me, why don't you introduce yourself?" Kara reached her hand around to the back of Mon-el's head, hoping to coax the boy to come out from behind her leg.

"Hello, my name is Mon-el, son of King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea. Heir to the royal Daxamite throne." He had slightly come out from his hiding place behind Kara, but enough for Alex to see his face.

"Wow....oh my god....you are even cuter as a child!" Mon-el just look confused while Alex acted like she always would around kids. She loved kids, Kara remembered a month ago they chatted about how Maggie and she were considering adoption.

As Alex kept being Alex, Mon-el gradually came out from behind Kara's legs, seemingly warming up to her very quickly. Perhaps he remembered something from his present relationships or at least his unconscious remembered something.

"Does he remember anything?" Alex inquired, raising a back up to Kara's level.

"I'm not sure, it seems at the moment he remembers only stuff from his life on Daxam. I came home from Catco late last night and I found him sitting on my bed. He came running up to me and he said my name. Alex, he had my house key and address, and he got help from a random guy to find the apartment." She folded her arms over her chest protectively, not sure what to think.

"Hey guys, oh hey buddy!! I didn't think I'd see you again!" Winn came from around the corner with a tablet in his hand. He walked straight toward Mon-el and gave him a fist bump. Mon-el met him halfway and return the fist bump.

"Hiya! Do you work here too?" Mon-el questioned, titled his head to the side slightly.

"Kara this kid was looking for you yesterday, I helped him find your apartment." Winn pointed towards Mon-el and look up to find both Kara and Alex standing with their arms folded across their chests.

"This kid Winn, is Mon-el. Our Mon-el.” My Mon-el. She thought quietly to herself, feeling Alex's hand come to rest upon her arm, giving a gentle squeeze in comfort.

Winn stood there with his mouth hanging wide open, he wasn't able to say anything. How could his best friend, who was of legal drinking age and would have movie nights with every Tuesday, become a sweet boy who couldn't legally drink and who probably only was interested in superhero shows or shows about big mutant ninja turtles.

"Oh no...oh god no...this isn't good. What... how? How is this even possible?!?" Winn started flailing his hand and tablet around in the air.

"I don't know, that is why we are here. I was hoping you could figure out how to umm, reverse the effects?" Kara looked hopefully towards Winn, he made a couple of faces he normally did when his brain was working.

"I will need to run some tests, but I will see what I can do." Winn gave Kara a hopeful smile before he turned and asked a few agents to get the training test room set up.

"Let's go talk with J'onn and see if he might know what happened to Mon-el."

"Alright, come on Mon-el, there is someone else you need to meet."

Mon-el jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed ahold of both Kara's and Alex's hand as they walked to the main control room to talk with J'onn.

"Hey Kara, how about you take Mon-el into the med bay so I can have a chance to explain the situation to J'onn?" Kara agrees and led Mon-el in the opposite direction of Alex. Her and Mon-el walked into the med bay where she reached down to lift Mon-el up and place him on the nearest bed.

"I'm not tired and mommy told me naps are not fit for a Prince who will one day have to rule his people." He tried to wiggle himself off the bed but seeing that Kara was stronger than him, her hold kept him from escaping.

"I'm not putting you to bed Mon-el, this is where people go when they get hurt or they are sick. My boss, J'onn will come and talk to you in here, that way we don't disturb any of the other agents. Anyway, naps are wonderful, they help when you are tired."

Mon-El wasn't exactly paying attention to Kara, he was too busy looking around at all the cool gear and machines in the room. Kara, having used her superhearing skill, heard Alex and J'onn coming down the hall.

"Alex, I know Mon-El can be a child at times, but he has proven himself to us on multiple occasions."

"It's not that J'onn, it's well...you will just have to see for yourself."

Alex and J'onn came through the medical room door, Mon-el blocked from both their views by Kara.

"Kara, is everything ok? You're not sick are your you?" J'onn came further into the med bay and approached Kara.

"No, I'm not sick, I just ran into some trouble last night." Kara stepped aside, revealing Mon-el behind her. 

J'onn looked at the child sitting on the bed in front of him, he looked awfully familiar.

"J'onn this is...well, I don't know how to explain it. I just came home to-" J'onn cut her off.

"Mon-el......" J'onn stood in front of them, his eyebrows raised and gaze shifting between the Danvers girls. He cleared his throat, 

"Or should I say, Mon-el, Son of King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea. Heir to the royal Daxamite throne." He bowed slightly towards Mon-el, giving him a warm smile in hopes not to scare him.

"Whoah, how did you know who I was?" Mon-el's face lit up at the strange man in front of him who seemed to already know who he was.

"I am an alien Mon-el, just like you and just like Kara, my home planet was Mars. I know who you are because I can read your mind, I can see everything you see or have seen, and I know what you are thinking so don't even think about it." He winked and Mon-el swallowed hard, he desperately wanted to take a closer look at the fancy-looking machine in the corner of the room, but I guess that wasn't an option now.

“Let’s see if we can figure out what happened to you, how about you tell me everything you remember?” J’onn, Alex, and Kara all grabbed stools and arranged them so they could sit in front of Mon-el who was staying seated on the medical bay bed.

“Well…” Mon-el started, taking a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will update the tags as I continue with this story. I'd like to know what you all think, so leave a comment, a suggestion, an idea, anything! Thanks for reading!
> 
> For more Supergirl related content follow me @ships-sailing-in-the-night on Tumblr :D


	3. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn has Mon-el run through a few test to determine what exactly has or hasn’t changed since he was transformed into a seven-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to the wonderful @wollfgang I have managed to pick our antagonist for this story, hurray! They won't be introduced until the end of chapter 4/beginning of chapter 5, so here is another fluff filled chapter to fill your heart. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

J’onn, Alex, and Kara all sat and listened while Mon-el told them about his life on Daxam. He told them about some of his royal duties, the things his parents would make him recite day after day, and he described, to the best of his ability, all the parties that took place. When Alex asked him if he remembered how he got to earth he stated he wasn’t sure. In his mind, he believed that his parents sent him to earth to organize a treaty or some sort of military alliance. Whatever had happened to him consequently erased almost all of his memories from the past year, leaving only his memories from his childhood in his mind. J’onn watched as Kara walked over to place a gently and light kiss on the side of his head, he could sense how upset she was about this whole situation. 

“Thank you for sharing Mon-el, I know you are probably slightly confused about everything that is going on, but I can assure you that we will figure this out.” J’onn looked over at Alex and suggested that she should call Eliza to bring her in. They could use all the help they could get and every available brain should be put to work. He also decided that he would contact M’gann to see if she knew of any type of alien, weapon, or variation of kryptonite that could cause this digression in age. Turning his attention back towards Kara and Mon-el he spoke:

“For now, just watch over him and try not to allow him to get into any trouble. Someone most likely targeted him on purpose and until we find out what their motive and reasoning behind this is, we cannot afford to lose him. Take good care of him, _Supergirl_.” Winking he turned in his step and exited the room.

Kara's eyebrows shot up, clearly caught off-guard, while Mon-el’s mouth dropped open. J’onn knew Kara hadn’t told him her secret yet, but older Mon-el was already aware of Kara’s double life so telling him now wouldn’t matter too much. They would just have to make sure he kept it a secret. She looked towards Mon-el and couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the site of his wide-eyed, opened jaw expression.

“That’s right Mon-el, my sister is a superhero, the best in National City in fact!” Alex laughed as playfully smacked her sister in the arm before leaving to call her mother.

“Whoah, that’s so cool! The nice man with the ice-cream cone was telling me all about how Supergirl saved his daughter's snake out of a tree one day, and how she also saved the world!!! I don’t know if we had any superhero back on Daxam, we had ambada…ambassors? abadasors?”

“Ambassadors.”

“Yeah, those! Are they superhero’s?”

“Mmm, not really. You see, here on earth, we call someone a superhero if they go around to help those in need, whether it is saving someone from falling out a building, putting out a house fire, saving the world from an evil threat. Anyone can be a superhero if they put their mind to it.”

“And you are the Supergirl?”

“Yes, that’s what the people here on Earth call me. Ha, my old boss branded the name for me in fact. It sort of just stuck, but no one except you, me, Alex, J’onn, James, Winn, and everyone here in the DEO here can know ok? It’s our little secret, can you promise not to tell anyone?” She bent down slightly to become eye level to him, watching as his facial expression changed to one of thought.

“Mmmmm, ok! I promise I won’t tell anyone and don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!” He leaned in and whispered the latter portion. He jumped off from the bed and gave Kara another hug, smiling up at her with his big brown eyes. She gave him a hug back and then bent down to his level once more. With ease, due to her super strength and the fact he really wasn’t that big, she was able to wrap her arms around him and lift him off from the floor, balancing him now on her hip. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, slightly nuzzling her with his head as they walked out of the medical bay to go find Winn so he could run a few tests. She could feel his smile against her neck and it filled her with such warmth that the smile on her own face grew even wider. She would have never thought Mon-el would have been such an affectionate kid growing up, considering all the stories he had told her of his parents during their late night conversations.

 

___________________________

 

She walked into the training room to find Winn on the nearby computer doing something. He had monitors and other gadgets around the training room in preparation for Mon-el’s arrival. He turned away from the computer and smile widely when he heard a small voice call out his name.

“WINNNNN!"

"Oh hey there little guy!" Clapping his hands together he walked up towards Kara, having Mon-el still placed on the side of her hip.

“Ok, so I'm going to need to run the same tests I ran on him when he woke up the first time. I need to see what has changed. Eliza will do the biological assessment but I'm just going to be assessing his strength, what affects him or weakens him, and what powers he has if any. Who knows, Mon-el might not have developed his powers until after he matures a little. Oh and also, I will need to take one vial of blood so Eliza can run some test on it."

"I have powers?!!" He started wiggling in Kara's grasp, unfazed by the fact he was about to be testing and poked at like some lab rat, so she set him down on the training room floor.

"Well, we don't know exactly. I know you’re strong from when you hugged me last night but other than that……I don't know." Older Mon-el could fly but only because he wore the Legion's flight ring, other than that, he didn't possess the exact same powers as Kara. The ring!! She never even looked to check to see if he still had the ring on, she shifted her gaze down to take a quick glance at his hand. No ring, it must have slipped off his hand back in the apartment. She was pulled from her thoughts by a small voice.

"Do you have any powers, Kara?”

"Well, I can freeze things with my breath, I can heat things up with my eyes, I'm really fast and I am strong just like you."

“Oh, and you can fly!" Winn added in the end with a big smile on his face.

"You can fly!?!? Show me, Kara, please! Please, please, pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!” He gave Kara the biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen. How could she say no to that face? She had a very short internal debate but agreed to show him a little something. She twirled in a quick circle, her old clothes seemingly vanishing off of her, revealing the ’S’ symbol on her chest. She winked at him and stood in her best ‘supergirl stance,’ a sweet smile spread across her face. Mon-el jumped up and down excitedly, older Mon-el had a lot of energy, but this Mon-el had even more!

"I designed and created the suit myself” Winn stated, smiling proudly. Mon-el walked up to Kara and ran his hand across her cape, clearly in awe.

"When I'm older I want to be a superhero, just like you Kara!” She crinkled her eyebrows together, a smirk appearing.

"You just want the cape."

“DO NOT!…. Well…ok fine yes, but Winn doesn't have to put a cape on mine...that is if he wants to make me one." Mon-el looked hopefully toward Winn, Winn returned a warm smile.

"It would be an honor buddy, but you will just have to wait until you are ready…again.” He added the latter under his breath, noticing how Kara looked endearingly down at Mon-el, clearly hoping they would be able to figure this situation out. Winn wanted to figure this out quickly as well, he missed his Tuesday night movie buddy. They were only halfway through the new generation Star Treks and Winn was planning on finishing about another quarter of the episodes this coming week. Clearing his throat he walked over to his station and put a couple of monitors on Mon-el so the computer could record any data. Winn had Kara show Mon-el exactly what actions he wanted him to do so the computer could read the data. Gently they tested small doses of kryptonite, enough to slightly weaken Kara, but nothing harmful. As a Daxamite, he was not affected by the kryptonite, unlike Kara. Winn then grabbed a lead-infused needle, when he gently pricked Mon-el with it he let out a soft cry. He grabbed his vial of blood and then placed it aside for later.

“Ouch, that hurt!” He held his finger closer towards his chest protectively, some blood oozing out from where Winn had poked him. Kara instinctively reached her hand out and took his hand in hers, applying light pressure on the puncture to stop the blood. She lifted his finger up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on it then preceding to rub small circles on the back of his hand.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thank you. Mommy would never do that when I got hurt, she told me that I will be King someday, therefore I cannot look weak and show pain. I would hold back tears until bedtime after everyone else was asleep that way no one could see me.”

Kara's heart ached for Mon-el, Rhea was such a terrible mother. How could a mother force her own son to hide his pain at all times? The rest of the afternoon they worked in the training room until Mon-el had completed every test Winn had asked him to do, including helping Winn make sandwiches for their lunch break. Mon-el was an excellent sandwich maker, even as a kid his culinary skills were by far better than Kara’s.

By six in the afternoon, they were done with all tests and data collection and a tired Mon-el started making things a little difficult. Winn suggested they finish for the day and they would pick things up on Monday, giving the rest of the weekend to allow Eliza to come to National City, work with the data and help figure out a solution.

Kara walked over and picked up an exhausted Mon-el who was currently sitting on the floor. She decided to lift his spirits and energy a bit but informing him that she would fly them home. As she suspected his face light up at her statement and his energy, of course, resurged. She left the DEO after telling Winn goodbye and having a quick word with Alex. Alex had called Eliza and she would take the next flight out in the morning. Alex reached over and ruffled Mon-el's hair, telling him goodbye, before she turned around to get ready to leave herself.

“Ready?” She asked. Mon-el shook his head excitedly as Kara adjusted her grip on him.

Kara took off with a very happy and giggly Mon-el in her arms as they flew out of the building and back towards her apartment. On their flight home, Kara tried to be as careful as she could, worried that he might fall from her grip, though it was hard when the little rascal kept egging her on to do fancy moves. She dipped down quickly a few times and even did a flip of sorts to make him happy, but eventually, they made it back to her apartment.

 

___________________________

 

“Alright you little weasel, go start the bath while I heat up some pizza for us, ok?” He nodded as he headed towards the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. She went to her fridge and grabbed the pizza box, pulling what was left of it and placing it into the oven to heat it up. By the time it was ready Mon-el had finished his bath and walked back out towards the living room couch in his new child fitted puppy PJs. They sat on the couch, eating their pizza and snuggling close together. They watched a couple of Disney movies, including Lion King which seemed to be Mon-els favorite, before calling it a night and prepping for bed. The two of them could easily fit into her small bathroom together as they brushed their teeth. All set for bed Mon-el walked towards his inflatable mattress, pulling up the covers so he could settle in. Kara walked over and kneeled down beside him, adjusted the covers over him to make sure he wouldn’t become cold during the night. 

“You comfortable? I can grab another blanket to set down over the mattress so it’s soft enough.”

****“No, its ok, the bed is just fine, thank you.” He snuggled in towards his pillow, looking up at the girl in front of him.

“Did your parents tuck you into bed every night before you went to sleep?”

“My dad went missing a few years after I joined Alex’s family, but Eliza was a great mom. Best mom a Kryptonian refugee could have hoped for. Every night before Alex and I would go to sleep she would reed us a story or even make one up. Sometimes she and Alex would talk about science which thankfully put me to sleep very quickly, but it was nice.”

“Mmm….what about your mom from Krypton? Did she or your dad tuck you into bed there too?”

“Yes, my Mother and Father would tuck me into bed every night. They would tell stories about how our planet or neighboring ones came to be, sometimes family stories, or we would have a scary story competition.” Kara closed her eyes, letting out a small huff of air. She would do anything to be able to have one more night where her parents would tuck her into bed, make sure she wasn’t too cold or hot, and leave a glass of water by her bedside.

“Can you tell me a bedtime story, my parents would never tell me one.” He frowned a little, coming to terms that Kara’s family, both of them, treated her much more like a daughter then his own family had ever had treated him like a son.

“Well…..ok, one story won’t hurt. What kind of story do you want me to tell?”

“Surprise me! But don’t make it too scary or too mushy, but some cool stuff should happen.”

“Haha, alright let me see.” Kara adjusted her position on the floor, pulling the throw off her bed and wrapping it around herself. She sat facing Mon-el, sitting with her legs crossed underneath her.

“Once upon a time…”

___________________________

 

Once Kara finished telling the story of Beauty and the Beast she adjusted the covers over a now peacefully sleeping Mon-el before placing a soft kiss on his temple.

“Sleep well Mon-el.” She whispered, lighting brushing her fingers over his forehead, moving the hair away from his eyes. As quietly as she could she crawled on top of her bed and settled inside of the covers. Resting her head on her own pillow she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, her mind would not allow her to escape into the dream world. She tried counting sheep, she tried taking in deep breaths, concentrating on her own breathing as well as the sound of Mon-els but nothing seemed to work. Rolling onto her side the clutched the covers into her hands, she felt liquid start to pool in her eyes but she quickly blinked it away. Eliza was going to come tomorrow and everything was going to be ok. Her team would be able to figure this out and in no time she would have her Mon-el back, the handsome man who would do laundry and cook her breakfast and come home singing songs from the musicals they would watch together on a Friday night. She took in a deep breath and then concentrated on one thing and one thing only. **_Saving Mon-el_.**


	4. I Had A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el wakes up from a very vivid dream from when he was on Daxam and is eager to tell the others about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting and I hope y’all bare with me here. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. My story is not beta’d so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> P.S.S. Formatting got a bit weird at the end; I tried fixing it, oh well. *shrugs*

Yesterday evening Eliza had just gotten back from the store and walked into her house when her kitchen phone rang. She set down the grocery bags on her kitchen counter and looked at the phones caller ID, it read _ALEX_. 

 

“Alex, how are you?”

 

**_I’m fine Mom, are you doing ok?_ **

****

Ever since her the whole Jeremiah order Eliza spent many nights working in a research lab to try to process what exactly had happened. One minute she thought she had the man she married back and then the next she realized he was not that man anymore.

 

“I’m doing fine sweetie, is everything ok up there? You don’t normally call unless you need me to come up and help you with something. Is Kara alright? Did something happen?” She asked, starting to feel a bit worried.

 

**_Kara is fine mom, but…..well, we seemed to have — well Mon-el — has seemed to get himself in a bit of a small situation…Literally._ **

 

“I’m listening.”

 

**_Well, I already sent you a copy of everything we have right now and Winn will be running some tests later today but we could really use your help here._ **

****

Eliza walked over to where her laptop was seated and turned it on. Moments later her laptop rang with notification that an incoming message had been received. She clicked on the message and opened the attachment, reading the notes on the case.

 

______________________________________________________________________

**Department of Extra-Normal Operations File: 20354**

**Name:** Mon-el

**Other Name** : Valor

**Species** : Daxamite, Heir to the Royal Throne

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** Early Thirties

**Height:** 6’ 1”

**Date of Birth** : Unknown

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Space Grey

**Abilities** : Superhuman Strength, speed, durability, longevity; flight, extrasensory powers

**Background** : Daxamite Prince, Heir to the Royal Throne of Lar-Gand and Rhea of Daxam. Landed on Earth 9 16 months ago in a Kryptonian Pod. Is allergic to lead and suffered lead poisoning and was forced to leave Earth’s atmosphere. Returned to Earth 3 months ago as a member of the Legion — interplanetary police force. 

**Briefing** : Was found as a seven-year-old boy in Kara Zor-el’s apartment with no memories of the past few months, only memories of his childhood. Testing has yet to take place but we are under the impression his powers will have been minimized in their strength.

**Suspect** : Unknown

**Status** : Investigation On Going

______________________________________________________________________

 

“You are lucky I have friends at the airport, I will call and see if I can get them to pull some strings to get me on a flight to National City in the morning. Try to get some rest Alex; both of you! I will see you both tomorrow.”

 

**_Alright thanks Mom, love you!_ **

 

“Love you too sweetie.” Eliza hung up the phone and printed out the case file so she could review it again on the flight over. Most parents would freak out if their daughter’s boyfriend had magically been turned from a handsome thirty-year man to a, most likely adorable,seven-year-old boy. Letting out a laugh she got up and started putting away the groceries, heating up some leftovers from the night before as dinner.

 

Once all of that was taken care of she grabbed her suitcase from the closet and began to pack. She packed essential, enough for at least 2 weeks because she wasn’t sure how long she would have to stay. Besides, if she needed to do laundry she could always accomplish that at either Kara’s or Alex’s house. About an hour later she had everything she needed but she decided to pack a suitcase filled with some other items that she assumed they would need. She walked down to her basement, pulling on the rope to turn on the light. Once reaching the bottom of the steps she walked towards the opposite side of the room where a door leading to the houses storage room. Opening the door a whole room filled with toys, games, and other random items filed the shelves. She walked into the room and looked around. If Kara had a seven-year-old in her life now she was going to eventually find some way to entertain him when things become slow or she has to go off to do her superhero duty. Looking around she found a couple of puzzles (1500-2500 pieces), some board games, and a couple of untouched coloring books. Alex and Kara both used to love creating puzzles, sometimes they would have competitions to see who could finish the puzzle first without looking at the front image on the lid of the box.

 

Having what she needed she left the room, heading back up the stairs to the main floor of the house, turning off the light on her way up. She placed the games, toys and other seven-year-old entertainment items in a separate suitcase. Looking at her bedroom clock she read the time be 9:00p, picking up the phone she called her friend Andrew at the airport to try and see if he could get her on the flight. Roughly an hour later Andrew had managed to get her on a 7:30 AM flight to National City, first class too. By 11:30 PM, after she had showered and she put on her nightwear and got into there queen sized bed. She picked up the book she had been reading for the past two weeks from her wooden nightstand and read another chapter before finally feeling her eyelids start slipping shut. Place the book on her side table she took off her glasses and turned off the light, letting sleep become of her.

 

5:30 the next morning Eliza showered, poured a cup of coffee and took a taxi to the airport. Once at the airport, she checked in her luggage and waited for her flight to depart. She was lucky and her plain was only delayed by an hour while waiting she purchased another cup of coffee and pulled out her book to pass the time. An hour came and went soon after she was seated and making her way to National City. 

 

Roughly two hours later her plane landed at National City Airport and when she got off the plane she found Alex and Winn standing with dorky signs that read “Welcome back Eliza!” and “Eliza Danvers.” Smiling and strode over and engulfed her daughter in a big hug.

 

“I’m so glad you made it, was the flight alright even though it was delayed?”  
  
“Yes sweetie, the flight was just fine. How’s Kara and Mon-el doing?”

 

“Oh they went to the museum today since crime-levels are pretty low. A couple of minor robberies here and there so nothing National City Police can’t handle. J’onn’s back at the DEO keeping a watch just in case if an alien decides to take over the world or something.” Winn spoke, adjusting his grip onto his “Welcome Back Eliza!” sign.

 

“Winn!” She reached over and gave Winn a hug too, it was always a pleasure to spend time with such an intelligent young man. Winn returned the hug before leading the way to where the car was waiting to bring them away from the Airport. Alex explained that she was going to let Eliza stay in her apartment with her because occasionally she would stay the night at her girlfriends home.

 

“Speaking of which how are you and Maggie doing?”

 

“She’s great. We are doing really great, in fact, I think I might actually break and adopt Mr. Mittens.” Mr. Mittens was a white-footed black kitten that Maggie had seen flyers posted for. There was a cat-adopting event coming up and she fell in love with him. She had pulled a flyer from one of its locations and brought it home to show Alex. Alex wasn’t too fond of cats, her neighbor's cat had scratched her so many times when she was younger than Alex swore she would never, ever own a cat. Maggie did her best to convince her that not all cats were not going to be like Tiger; her neighbors male tawny-colored tabby cat with a bad attitude. That was a few weeks ago but the more Alex thought about having a kitten to cuddle with during their stay-in movie date nights wouldn’t be the end of the world. In fact, she was planning on surprises Maggie one day when she got home with Mr. Mittens.

 

The reached Alex’s apartment 20 minutes later and after the driver pulled out the luggage and received his pay the three of them headed inside to talk more about the case. Alex left around four to go to the adoption center to adopt Mr. Mittens while when decided to go back to the DEO to see if he could generate a scanner that could trace different elements as the potential cause of Mon-el’s condition. The rest of the night Eliza cooked herself dinner, unpacked all of there clothes and toiletries and then by 10:30 PM she found herself once again under the warm covers with her favorite book in hand. Tomorrow she would head to the DEO to talk to J’onn and run a few chemical and biological tests on Mon-el.

 

**__________________________ **

 

_The ground started to shake and there were tremors all around him._

 

_“My lord, we need to evacuate immediately!” He jumped out of bed and looked outside to watch the horror unfold before him. Rocks were falling from the sky, buildings came crashing down, the screams of people in the streets rang through his ears. The blonde servant who had alerted him dragged him out of his room and pulled him outside. They rang out into the open streets, not bothering to stop for the women who was laying on the ground, injured and crying for help. The continued to run towards the large pyramid shaped building and it was there that they saw a pod with a Kryptonian pilot next to it. He was reaching int the pod, working at the console in an attempt to get his ship running again._

 

_“What are you doing!?” He shouted after his guard grabbed the Kryptonian by his suit, turning the man around so he was facing the guard._

 

_“Please, I need to return to Krypton!” The pilot pleaded but the blonde guard paid no attention to his plea._

 

_“Your home is gone and taking us with it. This is your punishment!” The guard shoved the Kryptonian to the side and then shot the innocent man square in the chest. He watched as the Kryptonian fell to the ground, lifelessly._

 

_“Quick, get in!” The blonde shouted towards him._

 

_He did as he was told and hopped into the pod, setting the coordinates for another planet. He watched as his guard held back other Daxamite's who aimed to try and claim the pod for themselves, he heard their cries._

_“Take me with you!”_

 

_“Don’t leave us here my Prince!”_

 

_“Help us!” “_

 

_Save us!”_

 

_“GO NOW!” His guard shouted back to him. With his hand on the scanner and the ship started up and within seconds his pod lifted into the air and took off. He watched as he flew away from his home where everything he held close to him was now turning to ash and stone. Little did he know that he would never see nor walk on his home planet again._

 

**________________________**

Mon-el’s eyes shot open, blinking a few times to get an image into focus. He took control of his breathing by steading his breaths and taking in a large amount of air. Once his eyes were adjusted he looked at his surroundings. He saw the TV and couch from Kara’s apartment in front of him and the wooden dining room table just to the right. He couldn’t feel the ground trembling anymore, he couldn’t hear the cries of his people begging to be saved, he couldn’t see his planet being destroyed anymore. Clearly his mind he replayed the events of the day before; the DEO, Winn, all the tests. He remembered the evening which was filled with pizza and movies as he cuddled close to Kara on her couch, a red wool blanket resting over them. He quickly pulled the covers from over the top of him and went to the bathroom. He sat up on his mattress, the sheet sliding further off of him. When he looked up towards Kara’s bed he found it empty, he looked to his right to see if the adjoining bathroom light was on but the bathroom was dark.

 

“Kara?” He said at first as a whisper.

 

“Kara!” He called her name a second time, but this time a little more loudly.

 

“KARA! I need to go to the DEO now! It’s an emergency and I have to talk with J’onn, Eliza, and Winn!” Kara came running to the bedroom at the sound of Mon-el’s voice, spatula in hand. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun. She had been preparing breakfast as Mon-el was sleeping, not even hearing him stir.

 

“Alright, umm can you quickly change into some regular clothes while I turn off the stove, then we can fly over to the DEO. Ok?” He nodded and went to pick out a pair of jeans and T-shirt from the drawer of the chest where she had stashed his clothes for the time being. In record time he changed, smoothed out his hair and tied the shoelaces of his sneakers together. Kara had already changed into her Supergirl suit and her hair was now resting comfortably on her shoulders in tamed curls. She reached down to scoop him up in her arms, carrying him bridal style as she flew out of her apartment and into the early morning sky towards the DEO balcony. 

 

When they landed in the DEO she called out for J’onn, Alex, Winn, and Eliza. Carefully she set Mon-el down and followed him as he went running down the steps to where Alex and J’onn were already standing, talking about something.

 

“Kara? Mon-el? Is everything alright, we didn’t call for you to come in.” Alex asked, concern evident in her voice.

 

“Mon-el said he needed to talk to everyone about something, said it was an emergency,” Kara stated.

 

“I’ll page for Eliza and Winn to meet us in the med bay. See you in 5.” Kara and Mon-el followed behind Alex as they headed for the medical bay, Alex turning to lift Mon-el up so he could sit on the edge of one of the beds. No sooner than 2 minutes later did Eliza, J’onn and Winn joined the sisters and Mon-el in the room.

 

**“** What is this emergency Kara?”

 

“Is Mon-el feeling ok?” Eliza asks, concern and worry spreading across her face. Alex had filled her in on all the details and she read the reported test results Winn had received the night before.

 

“I feel fine its just….well….” Mon-el started quietly.

 

“I had this dream last night and I don’t know what it means. It was very scary.” He fiddled with his fingers, showing signs he was a little nervous about what he was saying. J’onn’s eyes glowed red as he looked into Mon-el mind, what he saw made his chest feel heavy. Slowly he walked over to pull a chair out so he could sit in front of Mon-el.

 

“It’s ok Mon-el, I know what you saw is scary.”

 

“What are you talking about J’onn?” Kara questioned.

 

“Go ahead.” J’onn stated, resting a hand on Mon-el’s leg in reassurance.

 

“Well, I had this dream that I was on Daxam, I was older. I was in my bed with some girl when all of a sudden the room started to shake. My bodyguard came running into my room telling me I had to evacuate and when I looked out the window I saw flying rocks everywhere. He took me outside and that's when I saw the buildings crashing down and I heard the sounds of people screaming. I tried to help them but I couldn’t.” His expression saddened, continuing to stare down towards the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

 

“Oh Mon-el…” Kara said breathlessly, she was hoping that Mon-el wouldn’t have to relive his home’s destruction.

 

“Then we saw this man, a Kryptonian. I know this because he had the same symbol on his uniform as you have on your suit.” He looked up and pointed towards the S that was displayed on Kara’s chest. He told my guard that he needed to get back to Krypton, but….” His voice wavered slightly.

 

“But?” Eliza stated softly, encouraging Mon-el to continue.

 

“…but then my guard said that his home planet was gone and taking ours with it. He shot him!? Just so he could then put me in the pod so I could escape. I flew up into the sky and then…then I woke up.” He let out an exasperated breath, no aware he was holding his breath throughout his story. The room was silent for a few moments, no one spoke a word, hell if it was any quieter you could almost hear everyone's heartbeat.

“So what does this mean?” Kara stated, breaking the silence and asking the question that was surely on everyone's mind.

 

“It means that his memories are starting to come back to him, however, we don’t know if that means he will return back to normal completely. It could so happen that he will remember everything but still be stuck. Agent Schott, are you any further on figuring out a source for what caused all of this to happen in the first place?”

 

“Ahhh no, but Eliza and I were going to run a few biological tests.”

 

“From what Alex has told me and from looking over some of Winn’s data it seems that the memory loss is a temporary side effect of the age-digression dilemma. I believe that over time Mon-el will start to remember things that happened in the recent past…which could become…let’s say things could become complicated.

 

“Alright, Dr. Danvers and Agent Schott continue checking the archives, recent police records, connect Mr. Allen if you need too. We need to solve this problem before he has any more dreams that could leave him personally traumatized. Kara—“

 

 “I was just planning on having a lazy day back at the apartment if that’s alright with you of course.”

 

“Maggie and I will be able to handle any threat that comes national cities way. Besides, The city has been pretty quiet thankfully so I believe that Supergirl can take a day off and spend time with this weasel here.” Alex walked over and ruffed up his hair a bit and placed a light kiss on the side of his cheek. 

“Don’t let Kara snack too much throughout the day ok? It makes her hyper and keeps her up at night” She teased him a bit, trying her best to lift his spirit up a bit so he wouldn’t dwell on his graphic dream.

“I promise Alex!” He gave her a dimple filled smile and turned to look over at Kara, even though she was smiling back at him he could see sadness fill her comet-like eyes. He didn’t like seeing anyone fuss over him or become upset because of something he did, but it especially bothers him when that person was Kara. Kara walked over and lifted him off of the med bay bed and took hold of his hand.

“How about we go home and eat a good brunch? Then perhaps you can help me with a few errands and I can play a board game with you, does that sound like fun?” She watched as he pondered her idea.

“Only if there is ice cream and/or popcorn involved too!” She agreed that after they got back to her apartment so she could change out of her Supergirl suit and become Kara Danvers again they could grab some snack from the store. Hand in hand they walked out of the med bay and headed towards the balcony where they had initially landed early.

"Kara?"

"Yes, Mon-el?"

"What did J'onn mean by my memories were coming back? I don't remember leaving Daxam."

Kara really did not want to have to tell Mon-el that everything he knew and everyone he cared about is gone, so in order to keep a radiant smile on his face, she lied.

"Oh, ummm. J'onn was worried that you wouldn't remember Daxam at all and so because you had a dream about Daxam we know that you remember where you came from. But, that's all it was. It was just a dream, nothing to worry about ok? How about we get out of here and relax back home now? I really want to get out of my super suit and put on my comfortable sweatpants. What do you say? Wanna spend the rest of the afternoon being lazy and playing board games?"

"Mmmm, ok! Can we fly home?"

"Haha, of course, I am Supergirl after all!" Reaching down she picked him and together they flew back toward her apartment to start their lazy afternoon filled with food, games, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, it is proving quite difficult and refuses to be written. Hopefully, by the end of next week, it will be posted. 
> 
> Also, things are fluffy and sweet now but I promise you this story won't be all fluff. Some upcoming chapters will have less fluff in them so just be prepared!
> 
> Until next time, enjoy your weekend! :D


	5. The Baby Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's new invention starts to cause some trouble in National City and certain Daxamite gets caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! Here is the next installment, but first a few things:
> 
> 1) Shout out to @wollfgang for helping me come up with the logistics for Dean and The Baby Maker.  
> 2) For some reason this chapter was really hard to write, it was giving me so many problems so it isn't the best. *shrugs*  
> 3) This is a flashback chapter so when Mon-el appears he is an adult.  
> 4) This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine
> 
> Happy reading!

**_*2 days earlier in a small neighborhood somewhere in National City*_ **

 

“But Mom why? Everyone else is going to be there and this could be my only opportunity to hear Dr. Allastor present his theory on third world dimensions!”

 

“Dean I said no, it’s your cousins birthday and I promised Lucy that all of us would be there.” His mother turned her attention away from the meat that was currently cooking on the stovetop in preparation for tonight's dinner.

 

“You know he really isn’t my cousin right? Ughh, besides, I don’t even like Andrew. All he cares about is ‘hittin’ up with da boys in the square.’ We are completely opposite of each other, we have nothing in common and hell, he couldn’t give a rats ass about school.”

 

“Dean watch your tongue!”

 

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry, it’s just…ughhh I just don’t want to go. Can’t you tell them I am deathly ill or i’m presenting an important speech or something? Mom, please! I promise I will clean my room every week and be home on time and not spend all night in the garage anymore. Please Mom please, I am begging you don’t make me go!”

 

“No Dean, I'm sorry, but family is more important than whatever that crazy old man has to say. You are going to come with us and that’s final. I don’t want to hear another word about this world dimension presentation, do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Good….Besides, Dr. Allastor is bound to give another presentation next year so you can hear him then.” She returned to the stove to continue cooking the stir-fry.

 

“…but it won’t be his 3rd world dimension theory…” Dean mumbled as he angrily walked out of the kitchen and outside to where he had his workshop in the detached garage. Like every other teenage boy nerd, he would sometimes spend his nights in his workshop creating cool gadgets or thinking of astronomical space continuations. Studying science and math helped him calm down from any arguments he would have with his parents, which happened quite frequently. 

 

Later that night Dean was almost complete with his little project he had started about a month ago. He was getting rather tired of his parents nagging him on about school or his extracurricular activities. They just didn’t seem to understand what it was like to be a teenager these days, so with some help from a few friends he created a piece of technology that could temporarily, around 24 hours or so, degenerate the cells in your body to turn you into a teenager again. He was desperate for his parents to see what it was like to be in his shoes for a day, so by creating this technology just maybe, they would ease off him a bit. He finished by around 3:00 am and headed outside and back into the main home so he could get some sleep. The next morning, around 9:30 am he woke up, showered, changed into his clothes for the day and headed back out to the garage to retrieve his new invention.

 

“Alright, let’s see what you can do. Don’t let me down!” He picked up the gun and headed inside the house. Looking at the grandfather clock near the entrance he read the time at 9:30 AM, he parents would be having their morning coffee right now in the kitchen. Adjusting his grip around the neck of the toy tightly, he cautiously walked towards the kitchen. As expected there sat his mother and father, reading the morning news on their tablets while simultaneously taking sips from their coffee mugs.

 

“Mom? Dad? I have something to show you.” He watched as his parents looked up only briefly from their tablets, their eyes settling on his new invention before humming and they're returning their attention back to their tablets.

 

“That’s a nice gadget you got there, but you should be packing for our trip. You do realize we leave in 2 days right?” His father stated, pushing the reading glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“I placed some money on your bed, use it and buy Sam a nice gift later today would you?” He mother placed her tablet down, standing up to go pour herself and his father another cup of coffee. Dena watched and thought about not trying the prototype to his invention on his parents but now was a good of a time as any. He father usually didn’t get home until late at night, so this was one of the rare occasions when they were all home eating breakfast together. 

 

“Ughh that’s it!! I am tired of you all telling me what to do every day and forcing me to go to places I don’t want to go. I’m not a kid anymore, Mom.”

 

“Dean as I told you yesterday you are coming with us and that’s final. I said I didn’t want to hear it anymore and I meant it. Now go upstairs and start packing, we are done with this conversation.” His mother stated harshly while his father just took another sip of his coffee.

 

“No.” Dean said, his voice small. His mother looked up and glared at him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“No. I won’t start packing, I won’t go buy my cousin a stupid present, and I won’t be coming.” He pulled the trigger of his new invention as he spoke and a purple ray of light shot out from the barrel. The ray of light hit his mother in the back and she dropped her mug onto the tiled floor, shattering at impact, as she cried out. Only then did his oblivious and quiet father jump out of his seat at the sound of the mug coming into contact with the floor. He then laid his eyes on his son’s latest creation.

 

“What is going on here?!?” His father and he turned to look over by the countertop, what they saw shocked them both. A child appeared, about six or seven years of age, wearing the exact same nightgown Dean’s mother had been wearing previously. 

 

“Ellie?!?!” His father said, eyes wide and voice almost a whisper.

 

“Yeah, that’s me! Ellie-belly as Mommy liked to call me!” She giggled and looked up towards the table in the kitchen. She seized a banana from the top and proceeded to peel off the peel from the white, ripe fruit inside.

 

“What? I’m hungry and you didn’t pour me my bowl of Coco Puffs like you always do.” She took a bit off from the top, chewing it in her mouth, her cheek puffed out. Dean stood there in shock he watched what was his once fifty-year-old mother stand before him as a, dare he say cute? eight years old.

 

_Shit_.

___________________________________________

 

“Dean, what they hell did you do to her? Give me that!” As Dean’s father reached out his hand to grab the gun but Dean pulled the trigger again, this time sending the beam towards his father. The beam hit his father and he got knocked to the ground. Like his mother, his father too appeared from a cloud of smoke as the 8-year-old version of himself.

 

Dean stared both of his parents, he did wish for them to have a day in his shoes, though he was thinking more along the lines of moody teenager, not slightly adorable children versions of his parents. He didn’t have a little brother so he really didn’t know how to deal with children. He needed to grab some things from the hardware store anyway to improve his new invention plus now he just had to show his friends what he created. He told his now children parents to just not leave the house and have free reign of what ever is in available. Of course though he put all the knives and other dangerous or sharp objects out of reach and made sure the door leading down to the basement was secure. He didn’t want to come home later to find his home burned down, nor did he want to have to try to explain to the cops that a he accidents turn his parents into children with something he made in the garage.

 

After triple checking to make sure the house was child safe he walked out the front door, with his new toy in hand to meet up with some friends at school as well as go to the hardware store. Locking the front door he placed the keys in his backpack and held his…gun? No, it wasn’t a weapon really, but it wasn’t a toy either. It was a tool that he created to reduce the age of his parents by a couple of years….ok well it turned out to be more then a couple. Hell it practically turned them into babies _. That’s it_! He thought, “I’m gonna call you The Baby Maker.” Smiling to himself he walked down the sidewalk to go show his friends The Baby Maker.

 

___________________________________________

 

Mon-el was was walking down the crowded National City sidewalk on a warm day, everyone was out and about enjoying the beautiful day. He was heading to work at the Alien Bar but he left 20 minutes earlier that way he could buy some flowers for Kara for when she got home. Kara had already left to head to the DEO when he had woken up this morning but he found a full pot of coffee already ready to be poured as well as a note from her with an imprint of Kara’s lips on the inside next to her signature..

 

_Mon-el,_

_J’onn needed me at the DEO early for briefing on a new Alien, sorry I wasn’t able to wake up with you. Enjoy the coffee and I will see you when I get home tonight._

_Much Love,_

_Kara_

 

He traced his finger overtop of her name and smiled at her perfect signature, his handwriting was pretty neat, but he only wrote in script when he had to sign either formal or legal documents back on Daxam. Setting the note down he opened up the overhead cabinet and pulled down a mug. Picking up the pot of french vanilla coffee he pour himself and mug full then headed back towards the bedroom to shower and get ready for the day. He planned on cleaning the house a little and doing laundry that way when Kara got home they could settle down on the couch and watch movies. 

 

Later that evening after he had completed his shift at the bar he headed to a nearby flower shop to buy a bouquet of sunflowers for Kara. He walked into the shop and noticed 5 vibrant yellow and black sunflowers sitting on the adjacent window sill.

 

“Hey Mike! What can I get for you?” The shop owner asked.

 

“Hey Larry, I wondering if I could take that beautiful bouquet of sunflowers you have sitting in the sill over there.” He pointed towards the flowers and Larry walked over to pick up the vase they were sitting in.

 

“This for your girl?” He asked, grinning knowing Mon-el would come at least once a month, sometimes twice depending on if there was a special occasion coming up.

 

“So tell me, what’s the occasion this time or did you break sometime again?” He chuckled, having heard the countless of times Mon-el has accidentally crushed a mug, or a vase, and somehow ripped off a toilet seat. He was still working on how that went down.

 

“No no haha I didn’t break anything. Kara had to go into work early this morning and I had to work later then normal so we haven’t seen each other all day. She also has a decline due for Catco tomorrow and I know she has been stressed out so I thought if I brought her some flowers it would make her feel better. Put a smile back on her face you know?” He pulled out his wallet and slide his credit card down the scanner as Larry prepped the flowers delivery tomorrow morning.

 

“Good man. The flowers will be shipped to your apartment tomorrow morning, have a good night!”

 

“Thanks you too Larry!” With a wave and a smile Mon-el headed out of shop and made his way home. Even though it was night time the numerous street lights keep all the sidewalks and street well lit. While walking he saw a group of teenage boys walking in his direction, one of them had something in his hand but it was too far away for Mon-el to see what it was. Whatever it was the boys seemed to be interested in it, laughing and pointing it in all different directions.

 

___________________________________________

 

“You know as cool as The Baby Maker is, i’m not going to keep calling it that Dean, it just sounds too sexual to me. Surely you couldn’t come up with another name like the child creating gun or something?”

 

“Christopher for the last time its not a gun it-“

 

“Uhh yeah it is, you point, pull the tigger and something comes out and hits people. That’s is the simplest definition or explanation of a gun.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not a weapon Carl. It’s just a toy of sorts besides I don’t think the effects will last that long anyway. By the time I get home my parents will be back to their normal age and I might get grounded or something but ehh it was worth it.” Dean held up The Baby Maker and aimed at a nearby street cat. With the pull of his trigger the rays came out and struck the orange tabby, turning it from its full grown muscular size to a small kit.

 

“However, this is only a prototype so we should only use it on animals, I wouldn’t want to accidentally turn someone into a kid while they were driving a car or riding a bicycle. No other human is going to get turned into a child, ok?” Dean looked around the streets to find more test subjects in order to understand how he could his invention. Dean passed the gun to Carl who used it on a nearby squirrel, rendering it to a baby form. It quickly scurried away after being hit by the ray, disappearing into the dark nearby alley.

 

“I wanna try now!” Christopher grabbed the gun out of Deans hand and hap hazardously pointed it down the street, not seeing Mon-el who was walking towards them.

 

“Wait Chris, no!” Dean tried to retake control of the gun but it was too late, Christopher pulled the trigger and out shot a beam from The Baby Maker heading straight in Mon-el’s direction.

 

“What the hell?” Mon-el stated but then the beam hit him square in the chest, knocking him backwards causing him to fall hard onto the concrete ground. He vision started to blur, the world around him started to spin. The late night fog started to come all around him, trapping in. His breathing began to pick up pace and for a second he thought the world around him was growing larger. What the hell is going on here? Slowly his eyelids closed and everything around him went blank.

 

“Dude you just hit a civilian!” Carl said.

 

“No that was the guy at the bar down the street, the one who always refuses to serve us.”

 

“Uhh, because we are underage and it would be illegal, not to mention he would lose his job.” Dean snapped back.

 

Dean and Carl ran ahead to see if Mon-el was alright but when they got up to him, the man at the bar was no longer a man. He was a kid, Dean guessed around the same age his parents had turned into.

 

“This is not good, Christopher give me the Bab—Chris? Where did Chris go?”

 

“Chris!”

 

“Christopher! Where are you!!!”

 

“Shit. Come on let’s get out of here.

 

“What about the kid? We can’t just leave a seven-year-old out here on the streets at night.”

 

Dean looked around the kid and saw a set of keys laying besides him. He knew Mon-el had a girlfriend, she was a reporter at Catco. Occasionally he would see her at the bar making googley eyes at him from a booth across from the bar. 

 

“Look we will just write a name on the keys, surely he will still remember how to get home.” Carl took out his pen that he always kept in his pocket and wrote down KARA DANVERS on the keys and put them in his pocket.

 

“Come on Carl, let’s go find Chris. I have to get Baby Maker back before he turns out entire school into seven-year-olds.” Carl and Dean picked Mon-el up and laid him down on a nearby bench. They then ran in the opposite direction to go find their friend, leaving Mon-el alone.

 

___________________________________________

 

“Hey buddy you alright?” Mon-el felt his body being shaken, slowly he opened his eyes and saw a young man kneeled down before him with a worried look on his face, will also holding a now slightly dripping ice cream cone. 

 

“What?” He sat up slowly, feeling a little groggy as if he had just woken up from the worlds longest nap. 

 

“Where are your parents buddy?”

 

“My parents? Oh ummm, i’m not sure….Where am I, this doesn’t look like Daxam. Everything is…..greener.” He said looking at all the surrounding streetlights and shops around him. Everything was colorful and the sound of cars on nearby streets filled the air.

 

“You are on National City Lane. Do you need a ride home? I promise I won’t hurt you but you don’t want to stay out here late at night. It can get chilly and sometimes bad men come out too.”

 

“I don’t really know where home is…” He looked down sadly and tried to shove his hands into his jean pockets when he felt a cold metal object. Squinting his eyes he reached further down and pulled out what looked to be a house key, he showed the man the key.

 

“What is this? I don’t remember having this in my pocket before.” The man took the key from Mon-els hand and turned on his phone flashlight, turning it over he noticed some writing.

 

“Kara Danvers. The reporter from Catco? Are you her cousin or something?”

 

“I don’t know a Kara Danvers….maybe she is the one I was supposed to meet. Can you take me too her?”

 

“Yeah my wife works with Kara and one night I had to drop her off at her home so she could give Kara something for the paper.” Together they walked to his car, the man discarding of his ice cream in a nearby trashcan. He made sure Mon-el was strapped in and they drove to Kara’s apartment, engaging in light conversation long the way. Once they arrived to Kara’s apartment he helped Mon-el find the right unit and then left to head home. Mon-el placed the key into the door lock, turning it until he heard a click, and then turned the knob to open the door. Pushing the wooden door open he looked inside, the apartment was dark and quite. He walked in and closed the door behind him pressing the lock button, perhaps this Kara wasn’t home yet so he decided he would just explore a little and wait until she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The Baby Maker? Yeah, I know a stupid name but hey Cisco isn't here to feed me awesome names so I'm doing the best I can.  
> 2) In my draft, the note from Kara was in pretty cursive but AO3 doesn't allow super-fancy fonts *booo* :p  
> 2) I'm sorry if any of you are slightly confused, as I stated earlier, this chapter for someone reason was really difficult for me to write. I don't know why it just was.  
> 3) We met Dean our antagonist (or is he)...  
> 4) Next chapter will be back in present day and is my favorite written chapter so far.
> 
> Until next time! Enjoy your weekend :D


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el learns the truth about Daxam and Eliza has a difficult conversation with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have good news and bad news. Good news is this chapter is the longest one yet! YAAAA…..BUUUUTTT, it comes at a heavy price. This chapter is complete angst based. I mean SUUUUPPPPEERRR ANGSTYYY so I apologize in advance, but it had to be done. So grab a box of tissues, some whiskey, and a blanket. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Recommended Reading Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBzkIomfrlA
> 
> P.S. My story is not beta’d so all mistakes are my own.

It’s been almost a week, Winn and Eliza were still running tests every once in a while in hope that something would stand out while J’onn, Alex and Kara worked to keep National City safe from alien threats, and little Mon-el trailed behind Kara everywhere she went. Kara walked out into the main command room where Winn was standing, looking at the tablet currently held in his hand.

 

“Ughhh, we are no closer to finding out what happened to him then when we first initially started running tests. I mean Eliza and I determined that this is a result some sort of biological compound, we just can’t identify it. It’s most likely Alien we just don’t have enough of the sample to try and locate the source.” Winn slumped down into the cushioned desk chair, placing his tablet on the desk and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Kara walked up to him and pulled a chair from an adjacent desk over so she could side down.

 

“I just…….I just miss my best mate.” He stated, his usual happy-go-lucky attitude fading away. Winn was Mon-el’s first best friend, they were like two peas in a pod. They would go to the bar to have drinks on Thursday, have movie marathons during the weekend, and would occasionally get themselves into trouble in which Kara would have to assist them.

 

“It’s ok Winn, I know you are Eliza are doing everything in your power to figure this out. Just do the best you can ok? I have hope that you will figure out something.” Kara reached for one of his hands and gave a strong yet gentle squeeze of encouragement.

 

“Have you told him yet?” He asked, changing the topic slightly.

 

“Told him what?”

 

“About Daxam…his home?”

 

Kara fell silent for a few moments before she spoke, “No…no I haven’t.”

 

“Kara, you can’t keep lying to him.” Anytime someone mentioned home Mon-el would tell them a little fact about his home planet. Using words such as “The libraries are so big!” or “Back on Daxam we would do this…” He even invited Team Supergirl to come back to Daxam with him so they could meet his parents. Each time he spoke about his home with a smile on his face Kara’s chest tighten, tears began to well in her eyes, and she would feel a huge weight on her shoulders, further crushing her; guilt.

 

“I’m not lying I'm just— I'm just trying to protect him.”

“From what?”

 

“From heartbreak! I don’t want to think he has nothing left. I don’t want him to know that all of his family and friends are gone…I don’t want to see the smile fade from his face…” She looked down, placing her elbows on her knees, hands clasped together with her head resting on them.

 

“Older Mon-el took the news just fine, I mean yeah, he was upset about losing his home but he was ok with it. I mean no one should be okay with losing their entire planet but he was able to cope just fine. Besides, you never know our Mon-el now might not even understand what you tell him.

 

“He’s seven, I’d think he would know what ‘your home was destroyed’ means.”

 

“Just tell him, Kara, if you tell him he will handle the news better. Just break it too him gently. Sit down with him in your living room later tonight and tell him. He trusts you now and you don’t want to lose that trust.” This time it was Winn who gave a reassuring squeeze to Kara. As much as it pained her she knew in her heart she couldn’t keep lying to Mon-el, so she decided that after dinner she would break the news to him.

 

_________________________________

 

“Mon-el? Do you mind coming here for a minute?” Kara asked softly. She has done her best to keep him either distracted by changing the topic, or by simply telling him it was all just a dream. However, Winn was right, she couldn’t keep lying to him. Mon-el hopped off of the kitchen table bar stool, where had been working on a puzzle Eliza brought with her to keep him entertained, and walked over to join Kara on her couch. He climbed up onto the soft cushion and took a seat next to her, curling up against her warm side. He rested his head against her shoulder and look up at her with his galaxy-like eyes.

 

“Mon-el….you know those dreams you have been having?”

 

“The ones that you told me were just dreams and that I didn’t to worry about, yeah I remember. The one where Daxam was falling was really scary, I'm glad it was all just a dream. Hopefully my parents will come for me, but to be honest, you are a lot more fun to be around. And Alex, and Winn, and J’onn. I don’t I want them to take me back to Daxam. Earth is a lot more fun, back home is just…boring.

 

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk about. You see before I came to Earth I lived on Krypton. One day I woke up and the ground was shaking and rocks were falling from the sky all around. My mother ran into my room and told me I had to follow her. We went to the place where they all the pods were being held and when I got there Jar-el, Lara and my baby cousin Kal-el where there too. I saw that they had put him in a pod and they were drying. I asked my mother what was happening and she told me that Krypton was dying and that they were going to send both me and Kal-el here; to Earth. So both me and my cousin fly in a pod to earth, but what we didn’t know — well at the time — was that your planet, Daxam, was turned into a wasteland.

 

“I don’t understand, nothing is wrong with our planets. It was just a dream, Kara, like you said.” Mon-el took Kara’s and in his small one, in his best attempt to comfort her. Water started to pool in her eyes, shaking her head she spoke but her voice cracked and it came out barely as a whisper.

 

“No….” Clearing her throat she spoke again more clearly.

 

“No, they’re gone.”

 

Mon-el retreated his hand from hers, he sat up and scrunched his eyebrows together.

 

“Who’s gone?”

 

“Krypton. Daxam…..Your parents. They’re all gone.”

 

“But….but you said it was just a dream.”

 

“Mon-el I'm so sorry, I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to upset you and—“

 

“You mean my mother, father, Kyle….they’re all gone?” Mon-el scooted off of the couch away from Kara, tears clouding his grey eyes, like storms forming in the evening sky. A tear slipped down the side of her cheek, looking up at the ceiling she tried to blink them away. 

 

“You…you lied to me?” Mon-el started shaking his head back and forth, slowing taking a step back each time. “I trusted you…” He then turned and rang, the yellow sun allowing him to superspeed out of her apartment.

 

“MON-EL WAIT! NO!” Kara quickly leaped off of her couch and tried to run after him. When she got into the hallway she didn’t see him, quickly playing her glasses on her face she grabbed her keys, closed the door, and ran down the steps towards the lobby.

 

“Ester! Ester!! Tell me you've seen a young boy just run out of here? Please!?!!” Kara asked frantically, her heart starting to beat in her chest rapidly. The elderly lady looked up from her book and simply stated no. With no help from the front desk personnel Kara ran outside, unfortunately, she did not realize that it had started raining.

 

“MON-EL!!! MON-ELLL!!! MON-EL WHERE ARE YOU!?!?” She ran down the block, her hair and top becoming drenched from the rain.

 

“Mon-el please!!!”  No response came. She tried using her superhearing but that too failed her.

 

“Mon-el…” She breathed. She stopped running and stood, allowing the pouring rain to come crashing all around her, her hair starting to become damped, turning a light brown color. I know what I need to do. She turned and ran back inside her apartment complex and up the steps into her own apartment. She takes off her normal clothes to reveal her super suit. Opening her balcony window she flies off out into the windy, raining evening, in hopes that she will be able to find him. Turning on her com that she had placed in her ear she called Winn.

 

“Winn! Winn, I need your help. It’s Mon-el he’s gone!”

 

“Wha-- what!? Gone? How!?”

 

“Winn this is all my fault, I told him about Daxam, about his parents…Winn I lied to him. He’s just a child and he trusted me and now….no he’s gone. This is all my fault.” She flies pass buildings and neighborhoods listening, try to see if she can hear him but the storm was becoming worse.

 

“Uhh ok, let me see if I can trace him.” Winn hoped over to his computer and ran a few algorithms to try and trace the Daxamite, the incoming storm, however, was not making things easy.

 

**_*An Hour Later*_ **

 

“Kara the storm is only going to get worse, and your com keeps fading on me, I think it’s best if we stop for tonight.”

 

“Winn I can’t stop now. A storm is coming and what if he can’t find anywhere to get shelter? What is he get’s caught somewhere and gets hurt or—“

 

“Mon-el is a smart kid because he is a smart man. He will survive the night, go home Kara and I will text Alex to inform Maggie so she can send out a search and rescue team in the morning. Get some sleep, you will need your strength for tomorrow.”

 

“But—“  
  
“We will find him, Kara. I promise you we will find him and he will be alright.” With those words, Kara sadly returned back to her apartment, suit drenched from the rain and hair an absolute mess, curls long gone. Like a robot she prepared for bed, brushing her teeth, coming out the tangles of her damp hair, and changing into her PJs. As she crawled into her covers she looked down at the now empty mattress that lied before her. She had no one to tuck into bed; no one to read a bedtime story to tonight; no one to kiss on the forehead so they could sleep peacefully; no one to listen to their breathing; no one to say Goodnight too. She prayed to Roa that Mon-el found somewhere safe for the night or a nice family saw him and took him in so he wouldn’t get hurt, or worse. Please Roa, Please let Mon-el be alright. She turned off the light that was resting on her nightstand, leaving her in complete darkness. She only hoped that Mon-el would find the light.

 

_***Somewhere Outside of National City*** _

 

Mon-el ran through the streets as fast as short legs could carry him. He was becoming completely drenched, water dripping down his hair and into his eyes. He constantly had to keep wiping away at his face so he could see where he was going. Eventually, he grew tired and stopped running. Luckily the part of town he was in wasn’t getting as much rain. He looked around to figure out where exactly he was, all around him was a dark green color and the trees stood tall all around him. He figured he was in some sort of garden or park, they had something like that back on Daxam…..Daxam, his home, destroyed, gone forever with everyone on it. His mother, his father. Everyone was gone forever. A cough heard from the behind him had him jump slightly and he quickly spun around to see the source of that noise. He saw an elderly man sitting on one of the park benches, with a blanket. When the man locked eyes with the child he gave a warm smile.

 

“Now what would a boy of your age be doing all the way out here on this rainy, dark night?”

 

“I was running away.”

 

“What or who were you running away from?”

 

“My friend, Kara.”

 

“Ahhhh, yes women tend to do that to you.”

 

“What? Eww gross, I'm only seven years old! Besides she is a lot older than me, some people thought she was my mom.”

 

“Never too early to find love kid.” The old man laughed and patted the empty part of the bench next to him, inviting Mon-el to take a seat. He hesitated but decided to trust the man and took the seat next to him. The man lifted up the blanket and wrapped part of it around a now cold and shivering Mon-el.

 

“So tell me, what happened that made you want to run away from this Kara?”

 

“Well, I didn’t want to. I mean she is really nice and pretty. Super pretty! She cares about me so much that she makes me pancakes every morning and pours me a glass of orange juice to go with. Sometimes two glasses if I just look at her long enough!” Mon-el stated, a small smile starting to reappear back on his face. Thinking back to when Kara cut his pancakes for him since he ended up mutilating them and fork fed him a few pieces because it made both of them smile. He grew to enjoy seeing a smile appear on her face, it would make him happy knowing she was happy. His smile then faded as quickly as it appeared when he thought about what had happened earlier. She lied to him and told him his dreams — visions — of Krypton dying were just dreams. He had no idea that his planet had really fallen, he had the right to know and Kara kept that from him.

 

“Did something happen between you and Kara, kid?”

 

“Yes. I had a dream a one night that my home plan—uhh my home was destroyed and I told her about it. She told me it was just a dream and I had nothing to worry about. Earlier this evening she told me she had lied and that what I dreamt about really did happen. My home really is gone, my family is gone; forever and I will never see them again.” 

Tears started to slip down the side of his cheek, he may not have liked it at Daxam and his parents might not have been as nice as Kara or Alex, but it was still home. His home. He sniffled and wiped away the tears that were now staining his cheeks. The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue colored handkerchief and handed it to him. 

 

“Here kid, it’s ok to be upset. I can see that you are trying to be strong but sometimes letting your emotions out shows just how strong you really can be.”

 

Mon-el took the handkerchief from his hand, examining its color. The blue-colored handkerchief reminded him of Kara’s eyes and how sad they looked when he had walked away from her and ran out of the apartment, not daring to look back. He wipes his eyes clear of tears and turns to face the elderly man again.

 

“Why did she do it?” He asked quietly. “Why wouldn’t she tell me my home was destroyed?”

 

The man looked up at the sky, stars peeking out from where the clouds were slowing retreating. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, smelling the scent of the pine in the air, feeling the cool breeze against his skin. He opened his eyes and turned to look back down at the child.

 

“Well, if she cares about you as much as you say, she lied to protect you. Protect your heart. I believe she wouldn’t be able to bare to see you upset. She didn’t want that smile to disappear from your face, or your happy spirits to fade away forever. I believe she lied because she loves you and it’s hard to see the ones we love in pain. I would know…” The man soon became quiet, looking back towards the stars above. Mon-el too looked up at the now star-filled sky. He was starting to dry off and his shivering subsided a bit, his natural high body temperature warming him from the inside on a chilly night.

 

“You lost someone you loved didn’t you? Is that why you are here all by yourself?” He asked shyly, not wanting to pry into this strangers life too much.

 

“I had a family and a home once, just like you. One day they were all taken away from me and I really never understood why.”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why it all happened? Why I lost the people I love most in this world? Why I lost my home. But you no one thing I never lost even after all the bad that has happened?”

 

“What?”

 

“Myself. The world can be a dark and scary place sometimes, people make mistakes sometimes and there is nothing you can do about it. As long as you remember who you are deep inside -“ he reached his hand over and pointed his finger at Mon-el’s chest - you will never feel lost or alone. Got that kid?”

 

Mon-el nodded at his words and then they both sat in silence for a little bit longer. The man turned his wrist to look at his broken glass silver watch.

 

“It’s pretty late kid and I know Kara must be really worried about you. How about we take you back to where you belong?” He offered a warm smile, standing up from the bench and extending his hand. Mon-el didn’t hesitate this time, instead, he took hold of the man's hand and together they walked out of the park and back towards the city. Above them the clouds had completely disappeared, the sky now shining bright with the stars that speckled it.

 

_________________________________

 

Kara woke up early the next morning, well she never technically went to sleep the night before. She laid awake all night hoping and praying to RAO that she would get a phone-call from Winn, or Alex or J’onn saying that had found him. Her night was filled silence, only the sound of rain hitting her window kept her company. Groggily she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Like a robot, she went through her morning routine but without out sleep problems arose. First, she accidentally cracked the granite countertop in her bathroom, then she spilled coffee all over her countertop when her hand knocked over the mug, allow the steaming hot liquid to pour out all over her floor. As she rushed to grab paper towels she heard a knock at her front door. Using her x-ray vision she sees it was Eliza.

 

“Come in!” She said.

 

Eliza came through the front door to find Kara on the floor picking up pieces of broken ceramic and a pile of now brown stained paper towels next to her. She placed her purse down and walked over to help Kara, the shaky hands had not gone unnoticed.

 

“Why don’t you go sit down on the couch, I got this sweetheart.” Kara sniffled and wiped her wet cheeks, standing up to throw away the pieces of ceramic in her hand into the trash bin. She grabbed her sweater and wrapped it around herself, flopping onto the couch. Eliza wiped up the rest of the spilled coffee from the floor, throwing away the soiled paper towels into the trash bin. She reached up and grabbed two new mugs from the upper cabinet, pouring a cup of coffee for Kara and a cup for herself. Picking them up she walked over to where Kara sat, legs curled up against her chest and with her chin resting on her knees. She handed the blue mug over to Kara offering a hopeful smile, Kara took it and tried to return the smile but it was weak.

 

“We will find him, Kara, if he is half as strong as Mon-el was then he will be fine.”

 

“This is all my fault! I shouldn’t have lied to him, I should have told him the truth. He wouldn’t be out there in the rain, cold, wet, alone. What if he is in trouble, what if he get’s hurt and cannot find somewhere to stay for the night. What if he’s….” She didn’t want to speak out loud the sentence that had already formed in her mind.

 

“Oh, Kara.” Eliza place both her and Kara’s mugs down on the coffee table in front of them and wrapped her arms around Kara’s body. With her hand, she rubbed smooth circles on her back, in hopes of reassurance.

 

“All I have ever done is caused pain in his life, since the day we met. I accused him of murder and being stuck up and caring for no one but himself. I said he was arrogant and he would never be anything but a Daxamite.” Kara starts to cry a little bit harder, her breath becoming quick and her body losing its posture.

 

“Then his parents came and I became angry that he had lied about who he was because I was so blinded by what Krypton had taught me I couldn’t see the good in him. When he told Rhea that he would return to Daxam with her I thought I was going to lose him, I was so scared……so scared.” Kara sniffled so more, grabbing a little tighter onto Eliza, however she did not react. She allowed Kara to let out all the pain and sadness that she was currently dealing with. She allowed Kara for once to be vulnerable with her again.

 

“And then the Invasion occurred and the moment the lead filled the air I knew that is when I really was going to lose him. Forever. Having to place him in that pod knowing that he would never be able to come back to Earth…..that was the hardest decision I ever had to make.” More tears came out from Kara’s eyes, starting to now dampen the sleeve on Eliza’s shirt, she didn’t mind, however; not one bit.

 

“Saying goodbye…….when that pod left Earth I felt a part of myself leave Earth as well. Losing Mon-el was like time had just frozen all around me, everyone I have ever cared about…or loved….I- I always end up losing them.” Kara took in a deep breath, her voice shaking. She lifted her head up and looked after Eliza.

 

“And no I have lost him again and I fear I will never get him back.” She took the sleeve of her shirt and rubbed it across her face, drying off her moist cheeks. Her eyes were red, from both the lack of sleep and from the many times she cried during the night. Eliza reached out her left hand and placed it on the side of Kara’s face.

 

“Kara, my sweet child. You have suffered so much and have more heartbreak then any person should have to experience in their lifetime. Losing your family, your home, everything at such a young age must have been so hard. When Clark brought you to our home that day, we were excited but also super nervous. He had told us about you and how young you were and we tried our hardest to make sure you felt like you had a home with us. We may not have been your parents and were certainly could not replace the family you lost, but we tried our best to make you feel like you belonged here on Earth and that you did not feel alone.” She rubbed her thumb across her cheek like she had always done whenever Kara was upset when she was younger.

 

“Even with all the pain and suffering you had gone through you grew up into an amazingly smart, beautiful and strong woman. You changed all of our lives upside down, but it was for the best. Having you come into our lives made everything better, I know Alex would agree with me; as would Jeremiah. Your compassion and tendency to see the good in others have helped inspire so many people….Including Mon-el.” Kara looked down, remembering all the times Mon-el had told her how she was an amazing person; a role-model. He had told her he admired her bravery, loyalty, and selflessness, he wanted to become a superhero like her because she had inspired him to become a better man. The man he wanted to be. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, fighting to spread across her face.

 

“Even though Mon-el was forced to leave he came back stronger than ever, and all thanks to you. You kept him going all those years in the Legion, your necklace reminded him that to stay strong and never give up fighting for the things you love. He loved you Kara so he fought, he fought his way back home to you and when he did that is when your time started to move again.” She reached her other hand up so both hands now rested against the soft skin of Kara’s face.

 

“We will figure this out Kara, I can promise you that. There has never been a challenge that together we were not able to overcome. Winn, J’onn, Alex, and I will do everything in our power to bring him home to you.”

 

A soft, genuine smile formed on her lips at her mother's words. Kara knew everyone was going to do what they could to solve this problem, she only hoped they would be able to reverse this. Not only for her sake but for Mon-els too.

 

“Thank you, Mom.” It was very rare that Kara would use that word with Eliza, mostly in times when Kara was in a very vulnerable situation. Eliza reached over and hugged her adopted daughter, giving her the tightest hug she could muster with her normal human strength. In her mind, it could be tighter, but in Kara’s mind, it was just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans eyes* Whooo, wow…..Again, I am sorry for such an angst-heavy chapter. For those who do so require it, I will personally send you more tissue boxes and bottles of liquor. I also hope I didn’t ruin your day/evening with this chapter. *don’t hate me please* To hopefully lift up your spirits a bit I will tell you the title of the next chapter which will bring back the warm ’n’ fuzzy feelings we all love. Chapter 7 is called “Puppy Crush.” I am not sure how long it will be until the next update, depends on how RL goes and how much I can get onto the paper. Anyway, thanks for reading, means a lot that you choose to stick around for this crazy AUish Fic. Feel free to yell at me, cry, etc about this chapter in the comments section or in my inbox on tumblr @ships-sailing-in-the-night. Adieu!


	7. Puppy Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! I am so sorry this update took over a month but I had to finish my semester, another fic and RL just got busy. Since this is my only WIP at the moment I can refocus my time completing this. I suck at summaries but I will try to write a quick recap of what previously happened.
> 
> Story not beta'd so all mistakes are my own :)

**_RECAP: Mon-el was hit with The Baby Maker, a de-aging gun teenager Dean built in his garage. Recently running away from Kara’s apartment after learning the truth of Daxam and his parent's demise Mon el struggled to trust her. A short chat with a friendly older gentleman in the park leads to his return. A few weeks have past and Mon-el has regained Kara’s trust but something new has started to develop within the young Daxamite child._ **

* * *

 

 

3 days.

 

Pacing back and forth in her living room as her thoughts clouded her brain. _It really shouldn’t be this hard_.

 

3 days.

 

_I mean I did have everything planned out but that was before all this shit happened_.

 

3 days.

 

_What am I supposed to do now, oh Rao help me!_

 

3 days.

 

“KARA!”

 

“Huh!?!” Kara’s head shot up and locked her gaze with Alex’s concerned gaze, or was it amusing?

 

“I’ve been calling your name for the past 3 minutes, what’s got your mind occupied?” Kara stopped pacing and walked over to the dining room table where she pulls out one of the stools, taking a seat.

 

“Nothing has my mind _occupied_ , I was just thinking.” Kara tried to avert from her sisters gaze.

 

“You’re crinkling,” Alex stated with a smirk on her face as she pulled out a stool for herself.

 

“Stupid crinkle, ughh fine. In 3 days it is Mon-el’s first Earth Birthday….”

 

“Ohhh.” Alex made an O-shape with her mouth. Eliza, who had been standing beside Alex, came to take a seat across from Kara at the island table.

 

“I had everything planned for his first birthday, I was going to have a party here, there would be cake, beer, the perfect gifts, everything but then-“

 

“But then your boyfriend turned into a seven-year-old child and you can no longer deliver on one of your gifts.” Kara’s face turned a deep beet red at Alex’s words, her mother on the other hand just broke out into a laughing fit.

 

“Ohhh, Kara. We can still have a birthday party, we will just have to make it child-friendly. I know how special your first Earth birthday was and Mon-el should have a special one too.” Eliza reached across the table to grab Kara’s hand.

 

“I don’t know a thing about planning a child birthday party!”

 

“Well, you’re are lucky that I planned many birthday parties for not one, but two beautiful children.” She then reached for Alex’s hand. “I still have some ideas up my sleeve, allow me to handle all the party details.”

 

“Thanks, Eliza.”

 

“Hi Kara, you look pretty today.” The three women turned to mind Mon-el looking at them — actually just Kara — with a shy smile on his face. Eliza and Alex turned to face each other, they both nodded in silent agreement.

 

“Umm, Alex can I get your help with something?” He asked shyly.

 

“Sure Mon-el, what is it?” She got off of the stool and followed Mon-el back into the bedroom.

 

“So since Alex has him occupied do you want to come look for party decorations with me?” Eliza looked at her watch, it was only 11:00 in the morning.

 

“Sure umm, hey Alex? Can you watch Mon-el for the day? Eliza and I are going to go to the store and get some stuff for the event.” Kara called out.

 

“No problem, take your time. I’m sure Mon-el and I can keep ourselves occupied!” Kara heard Alex call back.

 

“Alrighty then, shall we?” Kara slides off of the stool and followed her mother out of the apartment leaving Mon-el and Alex alone.

 

* * *

 

“Did Kara leave?” Mon-el asked as he pulled shirt after shirt out of his drawer of Kara’s dresser.

 

“Yes, Mon-el can I ask what you are doing?”

 

“I’m trying to find the perfect shirt, I need to look my best.” Mon-el picked up one red plaid shirt and then threw it back into the drawer.

 

“Aaaaand why do you need to look your best? It’s only Tuesday.” Alex folded her arms and smirked at the young Daxamite. It seems his older version was starting to show a bit in his behavior.

 

“Because I have to look good in front of Kar— Aha!” He picked up a blue long sleeve cotton shirt and a pair of jeans. “Perfect, does this look good Alex?” He turned to show her the outfit he chose.

 

“Looks very good Mon-el, though I would suggest maybe fixing your hair up a bit." She reached out to play with a stray strand of hair sticking straight up.

 

“Ooo you’re right, give me a minute.”Mon-el headed towards the bathroom to change. Once changed he opened one of the vanity drawers. He pulled out a tube of hair gel that Kara had kept for when she needed to tame her curls. Opening the cap he squeezes some of the cool gel into his hands and then rubbed it on his head. With his hair entirely slicked back he walked out to show Alex.

 

“Do I look dashing?” Mon el turned in his place, hands out, showing off his new look with a wide smile on his face. Alex got a quick glimpse of him before breaking into another fit of laughter.

 

“Mon el, what did you do with your hair?!”

 

“I gelled it back, like they show men do in all those commercials. Maybe I should have put a flower through my teeth.” He began to head towards the living room when Alex stopped him by taking ahold of his arm.

 

“Mon el, you don’t have to change how you look.

 

“But Kara might not like me as much if I don’t look my very best. Back on Daxam everyone had to look their best in order to get invited to fancy places and—“ Alex cut him off by embracing the young prince in a hug.

 

“I can assure you Kara likes you just the way you are. Here on earth everyone is encourage to be themselves, we are not like Daxam.” Alex pulled back to part his hair a bit. A ding from her pocket broke the small gap of silence, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and saw a message from J’onn. “I have to go talk to J’onn at the DEO, would you mind coming along?”

 

“Not at all!” Mon el’s face brightened up and he followed Alex out of Kara’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

The next two days had flown by rather fast. Eliza had managed to get everything in order for the party, which was being held at Kara’s apartment. Winn promised to keep Mon el occupied in the morning so everyone else to get everything ready. J’onn was in charge of bringing the cake.

 

By 5:00 in the afternoon the table was set, the party favors and hats were placed out and Mon el was scheduled to arrive any minute.

 

“Ok everyone Winn texted me and they are on their way up now. Everyone take your place!” Kara stated. Everyone took their place behind a piece of furniture and turned off the lights so the apartment was in complete darkness. Moments later the sound of keys being inserted into a lock could be heard outside of the door. The doorknob turned and in walked Mon el and Winn.

 

“Winn, why is it dark in here? Did the light power go off?” Mon el asked, taking only a few steps inside. He could barely see where he was going and didn’t want to accidentally knock something over.

 

“No buddy, the electricity is working, there is another reason all the lights are off.” Winn bent down to be at his level so Mon el knew he was still there.

 

“And what’s that?” Mon el replied.

 

“HAPPY FIRST EARTH BIRTHDAY MON-EL!!” All of a sudden all the lights turned on and guests jumped out from their hiding places to wish the young Daxamite Prince a happy first earth birthday. Mon-el’s face lit up as he recognized people, Alex, Eliza, J’onn, a couple of Agents from the DEO, Eve, James, and Lena who he had only recently met.

 

“Happy First Earth Birthday Mon-el.” A very familiar voice resonated above everyone else’s. He looked past all the guests and his eyes locked with clear comets. He felt heat rise in his cheeks a bit and he hoped that no one would noticed. He felt slightly embarrassed for liking Kara who was so much older than he was, but he just couldn’t help it. She was beautiful and her eyes were like comets shooting across a clear night sky. She looked like a Goddess to him and he was completely entrapped by the spell.

 

Kara walked up to him with a galaxy cake and lowered down to his level so he could see what else was on the cake. In red icing was Happy Birthday Mon El and the planets were labelled as Daxam, Krypton, and the name of the moon the two shared. A few other planets were drawn as well, Earth and Earth’s moon. 

 

“Close your eyes, make a wish Mon el and then blow out the candles,” Kara said with a smile on her face. Mon el did as he was told and made a wish. He wished with all his heart that he was older and that Kara would be happy. He could tell that even when she smiled a hint of sadness still shown through her eyes. Taking a deep breath in he let it out and blow out all of his candles.

 

Kara stood up again to bring the cake towards the island table so she could cut it. Winn gave Mon el a quick hug before assisting Kara.

 

“Happy birthday Mon El, Prince of Daxam.” J’onn knelt down and Mon el ran to him, giving him a hug. “Here you go.” J’onn handed Mon el a box wrapped in space wrapping paper and a silver bow on top.

 

“Can I open it?” Mon el inspected the box, not quite sure what to do with it.

 

“Haha, why don’t you put it with your other gifts and you can open it later tonight.”

 

“Alright, thank you J’onn.” Mon el gave J’onn another hug before placing his gift with the others.

 

* * *

 

“How are you doing sweetie?” Eliza came to sit next to Kara on the couch as Mon el worked with Winn to put together the small telescope J’onn had bought him. The party ended an hour ago and Kara knew Mon el had fun but she still couldn’t help but feel a bit sad.

 

“I’m doing ok, thank you Eliza for helping me get Mon-el’s party ready. I think he really enjoyed it and I couldn’t have gotten this done in time without your help.

 

“Your welcome darling, but I think the real reason he enjoyed it was because you were here. We could have all just sat around and watched a movie and he would still be happy.” Eliza took a sip from her cup of tea.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because your Mon el is starting to show through him” Alex stated as she joined her mother and sister on the couch.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Kara took the cup of tea from his sisters hand, taking a sip of it’s hot liquid.

 

“Two days ago he raided your dresser to find the perfect outfit and then he proceeded to gel his hair up like they do in some of those commercials.”

 

“Alex is right, and he’s been following you around everywhere Kara, never leaving your side.” Eliza added.

 

“Oh and I know he sleeps in your bed with you know because he told me how pretty you looked in the morning with your hair laid out all around you.” Alex smirked.

 

“Kara, little Mon el is developing a crush on you and it’s adorable since he’s only 8.” Eliza said with a warm smile.

 

“But I already love him Eliza.”

 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that. He can’t remember anything from when you two were together. Don’t worry though, I am going to meet with Maggie tomorrow to see if she can help us figure this whole situation out.” Alex wrapped her arm around Kara and gave her a hug. Kara returned the hug and Eliza wrapped her arms around both her girls. “But I do agree with Mom, it’s rather adorable that he has a crush on you.” The three women laughed as Mon el then came running up to them.

 

“Winn finished the telescope, come on Kara show me the stars!” Mon el grabbed Kara’s hand and practically dragged her off the couch. She wrapped her arms around him and picked him up, carrying him outside to where Winn was positioning the telescope. They spent the night looking at stars and seeing what planets they could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was ok, again I apologize for the long ass break but life kept me busy. Until next time! :)


	8. The Girl in White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to be working on this fic again, I’ve had some new ideas so I am adjusting where I want the story to go a bit so there might be an extra chapter then what I had planned for. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy New Year!! :D
> 
> Summary: Alex enlists Maggie’s help to find Dean; meanwhile, Mon-el dreams of a beautiful girl in white.

_A bright light shone all around him, he held up his hand to try and shade his eyes. He called out, but no one seemed to hear him. He called out again but still silence answered him. Slowly he took a step forward, then another until he had no idea where he was headed or in which direction. All he knew was that he was going forward. The white light faded around him, allowing him to now clearly see where he was. He was in a grassy field, the color green and yellow appearing all around him. He looked up and saw the sunshine and the blue sky appear all above him, a few white clouds here and there. The planet Saturn was to his right, it’s large size took up almost the entire sky._

 

_A blurry image then appeared, it looked to be a person, a women. Mon-el tried to adjust his eyes in order to determine who she was. She started to walk towards him, body still shining brightly. He could see she was wearing a white dress that hung low to the ground, its rim blowing in the breeze. Her golden locks also freely flowing from the light breeze._

 

_Mon-el tried to call out to her but no voice came from his throat. He looked down, trying to move his feet, but they were weighted down but an unknown force. When he looked up again the women in white was gone and he was left alone in the field with no answers._

 

* * *

 

Mon-el opened his eyes and was met with slight darkness. He turned his head towards the clock on Kara’s side table; it read 7:00 AM. He looked back to find Kara still asleep, slowly he crawled out of her bed and towards the balcony where his telescope was. He didn’t understand what he had dreamed about, he almost never dreamed. It was rather odd and he thought that if he told Kara about it she might become worried. He needed someone else to talk to who might be able to help him understand. J’onn. J’onn could help him, he was a Martian, after all, perhaps he could tell him what his dream meant. Positioning his telescope he looked towards the moon, still visible in the early hour of the morning, and waited for Kara to wake up.

 

* * *

 

“Detective Sawyer?” Maggie rushed to her table, picking up her vibrating phone.

 

“Maggie? It’s Alex I was wondering if I could get your help with something?” She could hear Alex’s voice on the other side.

 

“Sure thing Danvers.”

 

“Great, meet at the DEO and I’ll brief you.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

“Thanks, Maggie.” Alex hung up the phone and went to tell the others Maggie would be coming. Twenty minutes later Maggie came into the DEO and found Kara, Winn, J’onn and Alex all in a conference room on the second floor of the DEO.

 

“So what’s up Danvers?” Maggie pulled out one of the seats and took a seat.

 

“Well, this morning Winn and Eliza were able to determine what caused Mon el to turn into a child.” Alex took a seat and gave the floor to Winn.

 

“So I spoke with Barry on Earth-1 and the only encounter with a de-aging person was a meta and Mon-el is _not_ a meta. He showed me the video that Star Labs was able to get off of the security cameras. It was actually really cool, the guy—“

 

“Agent Schott, keep at the problem at hand please.” J’onn cut in.

 

“Yes, sorry Papa Bear. Anyway, we thought maybe Maggie you had any strange reports filed.”

 

“Hmmm not really. one bank robber, a couple of speeders, two drug possessions and three odd missing persons in the span of about 2 days.”

 

“Wait, there were three missing person cases in two days?” Kara spoke, her mind having been previously preoccupied.

 

“Yes, we received a call a few weeks ago one night from Christopher's parents. They told us that he didn’t come home one night and the wanted to file a missing person report. We instructed the Atkins to wait 48 hours to see if their son perhaps spent the night at a friends house without telling them. 48 hours later they came back into the station and Christopher still hadn’t come home. We were told that he had left in the early afternoon to hang out with his friends Dean Hunter and Carl Smith. We were not able to get a hold of the Hunters’ but the Smiths’ informed us that Carl had also not returned home. We have three missing person cases right now, do you believe that they are connected with what happened to Mon-el?” Maggie turned to J’onn.

 

“We don’t know for sure but Agent Schott is it possible you can search security footage around National City to see if you can find the three boys and determine if Mon el was in the area.”

 

“Yes, sir I will get right on that.” Winn walked out of the conference room, tablet in hand.

 

“Alex you and Detective Sawyer work to see if you can find these three boys, I have an odd feeling they may indeed be connected with what happened with Mon-el.”

 

“On it J’onn.” Alex and Maggie left the conference room to search for the three boys, leaving J’onn and Kara alone in the conference room.

 

“You ok Supergirl? You were awfully quite during the meeting.”

 

“I’m fine J’onn, i’m just…” Kara pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose even though they were not in danger of falling off. Nervous habit for humans she seemed to pick up.

 

“Mon-el will be back to normal soon Kara, I have a feeling we are very close to solving this mystery. Don’t give up hope yet.” J’onn nodded his head before standing up, leaving the conference room and Kara.

 

“I hope you’re right J’onn…I hope you’re right.” Kara starred off into the empty conference room, her thoughts consuming her once more.

 

* * *

 

“So where are we going to go first Maggie?” Alex asked, sitting in the passenger seat of Maggie's cruiser.

 

“Let’s try the Hunter’s place again, perhaps the boys, or at least Dean, returned home and may know what happened to the others.” Maggie pulled the cruiser up in front of the Hunter’s home. Stepping out of the car the two women walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

 

“NCPD!!!” Maggie called out, but the house remained quite.

 

“Mr and Mrs. Hunter, are you home?” Alex called through the door.

 

“We just want to ask you a few questions about your son, Dean?” Maggie tried again. Alex walked away from the from and went to look around the side of the house. Through a window she saw the garage light was on. She whispered for Maggie to come over.

 

“Some one is in the garage.” Alex whispered as Maggie came over. They nodded to each other and the women pulled out their guns just in case. On three Alex kicked down the door and Maggie walked in. “NCPD HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” Once their brains registered what they saw they quickly hid their weapons. Standing by a work bench was two teenage boys. To the right on the floor, sitting in a carpeted make shift pen was two children, a boy and a girl.

 

“Are you Dean Hunter?” Alex asked, keeping an eye on the two young children. Dean slowly lowered his arms from their position.

 

“Yes and this is my friend Carl.” Dean pointed to his friend to the right of them.

 

“Carl Atkins Ma’am’s.” Carl kept his hands raised.

 

“Who are the kids?” Maggie placed her gun back into her holster, assessing there was no threat. Both boys turned to look at each other and then lowered their gaze to the floor.

 

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story…” Dean stated quietly.

 

“Well we have nothing else to do today so how about we go to your living room and have a little chat.” Alex walked over to help the kids out of the play area, leading them inside to the living room.

 

Dean and Carl took their place opposite of the two Agents. Dean told the two women how he likes building things and he built this toy — a toy, not a weapon — one night in his garage. He had just had an argument with his parents and when he used the ray gun on his parents they were turned into the children they women saw before them.

 

“So you built a gun that turns adults into children?….And you used it on your parents because they wouldn’t let you go to some talk about space? Wow and I thought my parents were harsh.” Alex received a short glare at Maggie before returning her gaze back towards Dean and Carl.

 

“Ok so then what happened.” Maggie asked.

 

“Well, I met up with Carl here and Chris—“

 

“Christopher Atkins?” Maggie questioned.

 

“—Yes, that’s Chris. Anyway, we were walking down the street with Baby Maker, what I need the gun, and Chris was trying it out on a few animals. Mainly squirrels, birds, completely harmless.

 

“I’m sensing a but.” Maggie raised her eyebrow, knowing exactly where this was going to head. Dean let out a sigh before continuing.

 

“—But then Chris hit a civilian.”

 

“Not just any civilian,” Carl interjected. “He hit that guy who works at that alien bar downtown. The one who’s dating that reporter.”

 

“Mon-el” Alex whispered, but loud enough that Maggie heard.

 

“So after that?”

 

“Well after Chris hit the guy we went to see if he was alright but he was already a kid like Dean’s parents.” Carl continued, taking over for Dean. “We tried to stop him but by the time Dean and I turned around Chris had vanished. We spent the rest of the night trying to find him.”

 

“So you two left the kid, alone, in national city? Perhaps not knowing who he was or where he was?” Alex tried not to sound too angry, knowing the boys just made a mistaken but she couldn’t help feeling the angry start to grow a little inside her. She felt Maggie place her hand on her thigh, silently urging her to relax. She gave Maggie a small nod in thanks before continuing. “So where is Chris now?”

 

“We don’t know. It’s been a few weeks but he won’t answer his phone.” Carl replied.

  
  
“Yeah, we have no clue were his is and he still has the gun. We have to find him before he accidentally turns half of National City into children.” Dean placed his head into the palms of his hands. “I’m so sorry, I should have never brought the gun with me, I was just showing my friends what I made.” Carl supportively put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, we will find Carl and we will work to make sure that anyone affect by your weapon, because unfortunately it now is, will be returned to their rightful age. For now, Carl you will come back to your parent’s house, I will escort you. Dean, Agent Danvers will escort you to the DEO where you can work with tech support to see if we can locate your gun.”

 

“What about my parents?” Dean asked, looking down at his parents playing with legos.

 

“We have somewhere they can stay at the DEO where they will be safe until we can restore them to their proper state. Let’s get going, we got a lot of work to do.” Alex stood and led Dean outside, Carl and Maggie followed.

 

Maggie dropped Alex and Dean off at the DEO while she took Carl back to the station to write a statement and wait for his parents to pick them up. While they were angry he was gone for a few weeks without telling him of his whereabouts they were happy to have him back.

 

* * *

 

Back at the DEO Alex introduced J’onn and Winn to Dean, Kara had already gone home to take care of Mon-el who was getting rather tired at the DEO.

 

“J’onn, Winn, this is Dean. He is responsible for our Mon-el problem.” Alex brought Dean in front of the two men.

 

“Ahhh, so you’re the boy who turned one of my agents into an eight year old kid.” J’onn looked at the boy in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry Mr.—“

 

“J’onzz”

 

“Mr. J’onzz. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen and I am glad to help all that I can to fix this problem.”

 

“I believe you, Mr. Hunter. Why don’t you work with Agent Schott and see if both of your brains can figure out a way to locate your ‘Baby Maker’ so we can find it and your friend.”

 

“Yes, Sir Mr. J’onn Sir.” Dean followed Winn into his tech lab. He was instructed to be ready to come to the DEO every day until they found his gun and fixed this whole situation. He happily obliged and work really well with Winn.

 

“Mon-el is going to be back to normal real soon.” J’onn stood by Alex as they watch Winn talk to Dean about the components of his gun.

 

“As great as this is I have to say…i’m going to miss having little Mon-el.” Alex smiled thinking about how he was the perfect child.

 

“I agree with you on that Alex, but don’t let Kara hear you say that.” J’onn gently elbowed her and winked before walking away.


	9. Coming Up With A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and we are nearing the end, enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Alex and Dean search for Chris and try to determine how to reverse the effects of The Baby Maker.
> 
> (Not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine)

* * *

 

“Will it work?” Dean asks, leaning over Winn’s shoulder as he typed on his keyboard.

 

“Well, if I wrote the algorithm correctly then we should get a hit any minute now.”

 

**_*beep beep*_ **

 

“Aha! See, told you it would work!” Winn grabbed his tablet and ran to meet up with J’onn and Alex who were currently talking with fellow DEO agents.

 

“J’onn! Dean and I were able to locate the exact position of where Chris is, he’s right outside of National City in some small town.”

 

“Nicely done Agent Schott. Alex, I want you and Dean to go to Chris and bring him here back to the DEO. We need that gun so we can figure out if there is a way to reverse the effects.”

 

“Yes sir, Dean ready?” Alex turned to face the teenage boy.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Dean followed Alex out of the DEO while Winn headed back to his station. Eliza had left a day ago to work on a problem back at her house. Turns out one of her pipes decided to burst while she was gone and the neighbors had to call a plumber.

 

* * *

 

_“I’m sorry I have to go when we are so close, but I have to take care of the flooding.”_

 

_“It’s ok Eliza, you have very helpful and we may or may not have gotten as far as we did without you.” Kara went to embrace her adoptive mother in a hug. “Travel safe.”_

 

_“Always sweetie.” She looked down at the young boy who stood nearby._

 

_“Do you have to go already Ms. Danvers?” He asked kindly._

 

_“I’m afraid so darling boy, but I promise you will see me again. Be good for Kara, promise me that?” She knelt down to his level._

 

_“Always.” He wrapped his arms around her neck and she placed a soft kiss on the of his head._

 

_“See you both soon hopefully!” Eliza stood up and grabbed her purse, leaving Kara’s apartment. She drove to stop by the DEO to say goodbye to Alex and J’onn before she went to catch her flight._

 

* * *

 

“Do you think we will find him, Agent Danvers?” Dean asks, staring out the window watching the trees become far and few between.

 

“I believe so, luckily there are only a few reports of children parents becoming increasingly younger according to Detective Sawyer so at least the majority of National Cities population are of their rightful age.”

 

“Ha, that's good….. I’m uh, I’m sorry for what I did to you sisters boyfriend.”

 

“It’s ok Dean, we all understand it was an accident and now that you are here we have our best chance to help him and anyone else who was affected, including your parents.

 

“I do hope so…oh, this is the place!” Dean pointed to a small warehouse-looking structure. A light was on, so most likely Chris was inside. Alex pulled the black cruiser into the grass lot and turned off the engine. Slowly and quietly they got out of the car and made their way to the front door. She whispered to him to stand by the front and she would take the back in case he tried to run. Dean took a breath of courage before he knocked and as expected Chris came to open the door.

 

“Dean?!? The hell are you doing here?” Chris looked at his friend with curiosity, it’s been weeks since he spoke with him.

 

“I’ve been trying to contact you man, it’s been weeks and your parents are worried as hell. The filed a missing person report on you, you have to come home.” 

 

“…I can’t Dean, not yet. Come and look what I did with Baby Maker.” Chris dragged Dean inside and locked the front door. “I’ve been trying to figure out how I could make this gun even better but I couldn’t figure out how you even made it the way you did. So I took it apart and added a few things myself, though I haven’t tested it to see what exactly it does. Here, stand over there by the window.” Chris shoved Dean towards the window on the opposite side of the room causing him to knock over a few items nearby.

 

Outside Alex heard a crashing sound and pulled out her gun, she placed it on stun setting since she didn’t want to accidentally hurt anyone badly. They needed both boys back at the DEO, alive and functioning. Slowly she made her way to the small warehouse to find a side door. Its lock was broken so she was able to open the door. Turning on her gun flashlight she slowly made her way through the warehouse, she heard two boys yelling at each other echo through the walls. She followed the voices to find Dean on the ground with his hands up in surrender and Chris pointing what was most likely Baby Maker at him.

 

“Come on man, just put it down!”

 

“No, I’m sick and tired of you always telling me what to do.”

 

“Well, I am usually the smarter one in every situation we are in.”

 

“Not true, that one time you didn’t listen to me we ended up getting arrested and I ended up with a month of house arrest from my parents.”

 

“FBI put down the weapon!” Alex slowly came into the same room as the two boys, weapon pointed at Chris. “Put it down Chris.”

 

“You brought the FBI here?!!?” Chris aimed the gun towards Alex this time.

 

“What no, well yes…Man, i’m trying to help you here! Just hand over the gun Chris, don’t be stupid.” Dean pleaded, slowly standing up.

 

Chris kept the gun trained on Alex, his hands steady. “Not going to happen, I’m not going to jail.

 

“We aren’t going to arrest you, Chris, we just need the Baby Maker. Just put the gun down so no one gets hurt.” Alex said slowly and calmly. Dean slowly walked over to his friend and held his hand out.

 

“Give me Baby Maker Chris, please.” Dean pleaded softly. Chris turned his head to face his friend. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead before he lowered his head and handed Baby Maker over to Dean. Once Dean got a good grip on it and went over to Alex. Alex re-holstered her weapon and slowly walked over to Chris and took a gentle hold of his arm. Slowly the three of them walked out of the warehouse and back to the car. Baby Maker was placed in the trunk by Alex and the two boys got into the back of the cruiser. Alex pulled out of the grass lot and headed back to the DEO in National City.

 

During the drive back the boys remained silent, both watching the trees pass by through their respective windows. Occasionally Alex’s gaze would shift to the rearview mirror, just to be on the safe side. She didn’t believe Dean would change his mind and help Chris, but she always had to be cautious.

 

Roughly an hour or two later, traffic was a bitch during the evening, Alex and the two boys made it back to the DEO. Turning off the engine she got out of the driver's seat and made haste to the trunk to reach baby maker before either boy could get their hands on it.

 

Dean and Alex got out of the car and followed Alex through the main entrance of the DEO. Grabbing two agents she led them to the holding cells, separating them into their own cells. She instructed the boys that she was going to get the director and she would be back shortly. She posted the two agents that she brought to keep a watch on them until she and J’onn returned. The agents nodded in agreement and Alex left to go search for J’onn. Only a few moments later Alex found J’onn and surprisingly Mon-el and Winn all chatting in the med bay. Alex’s heart started to speed up a bit, she rushed into the med bay, ready to call Kara.

 

“What’s wrong? Mon-el are you ok?!” Alex rushed up to place her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She didn’t see any injuries but perhaps he was sick.

 

“Don’t worry Alex, Mon-el is ok. We were all simply chatting that’s all, nothing you or Kara need to be worried about.” J’onn said calmly, standing up from his seat on a nearby table. Alex let out a breath that she had been holding, the last thing Kara needed to worry about on top of Mon-el’s current state was him also being really sick.

 

“Yes, Dean and I found him in the small warehouse that Winn’s algorithm pointed us two. I’ve placed both boys into holding cells downstairs so they are ready for you to talk to.”

 

“Good work Alex, let’s go see what we can figure out. Ohh, you might want to call Kara to have her pick Mon-el up, who knows how long we will be. Plus, I don’t want him by the gun, we cannot risk him de-aging further. I don’t think you would want to have to explain to Supergirl why her boyfriend is now a 6-month-old baby.” J’onn looked towards Mon-el, giving a slid nod of his head before turning to go to the holding cells. 

 

Alex wasn’t sure what the two agents and Mon-el had been talking about but the fact Mon-el was alright was good enough for her. She dialed Kara’s number and caught her up in the situation. Before Alex even had a chance to hang up a whoosh and flying papers signaled Supergirls arrival.

 

“Kara!” Mon-el jumped off the med bay and ran to embrace Kara. “Can we fly home, please?!?!”

 

“Haha, alright, just promise me you will hold on tight and keep your hands off my cape,” Kara said sweetly as she leaned down to pick him up.

 

“I promise.” Mon-el wrapped his small arms around her neck, making sure he held on as tightly as he could.

 

“Good luck Alex, I’ll come in sometime tomorrow to help out.”

 

"We will signal you if we need you, be good Mon-el."

 

"Always Alex." Mon-el waved goodbye and with a smile Kara flies out of the DEO causing more papers to scatter onto the floor. Alex brushed the hair out of her face before heading out of the med bay to join J’onn and Winn in the holding cells.

 

* * *

 

“Hello Gentlemen, I am J’onn, director of the DEO. I assume you must be Christopher.” J’onn right in front of Chris’s holding cell, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Y-yes sir. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone I swear! I was just having a little fun with Dean’s toy.” Chris stood up from the bench and walked to the glass. “Please don’t send me to jail, my parents will kill me.”

 

“You really think my parents are going to be happy too Chris?” Dean shouted from the cell next door.

 

“No one is going to jail gentlemen, I had Agents Danvers bright you both here so you could both help Agent Schott fix the gun you made so we can restore everyone to their rightful age. Also, Christopher, I need you to give me a list of everyone you used the gun on, and I will know if you leaving anyone out.” J’onn walked over to the control panel on the side of the room and opened both doors to the holding cells.

 

“How would you know?” Dean asked curious to if J’onn would know if he lied about anything.

 

“I’m psychic so I would know. Now, Christopher, you will come with me and we will work with Agent Vasquez and Agent Daniels on locating all the civilians affected. Dean, you and Agent Schott will work with the tech team to figure out how to fix Baby Maker.” Dean followed Winn out the side door as Chris made his way to the main door.

 

“Alex I just want you to update Supergirl and let her know that we have things covered and she just needs to worry about Mon-el.

 

"I told Kara I would call her if we needed her."

 

"Good,” J’onn said as he walked past Alex.

 

“Anything else I can do or you need me to do?”

 

“Mmmmm…take the night off Danvers, I will message you if we assistance or if the boys are being _uncooperative_.” J’onn winked before heading out of the holding cell room himself. Once J'onn left Alex pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

 

"Danvers," Maggie's voice spoke on the other side, Alex could picture Maggie's smile on the other line, "to what do I owe the pleasure of receiving a call from you from this hour?"

 

"Hey Maggie, J'onn gave me the night off so I was wondering if perhaps you would I don't know, get dinner or something?" Alex heard silence on the other side of the line for a few moments before Maggie's voice returned.

 

"I just have some paperwork I have to finish, should only take 5-10 minutes or so. Why don't you swing by the precinct and we can grab dinner once I'm done?"

 

"Sounds good, see you soon Sawyer."

 

"See you soon Danvers." Alex smiled as she hung up and made her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Come Back to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mon-el’s dream of the girl in white returns, but this time there is more.
> 
> (Not bet'ad, all mistakes my own)

_A bright light shone all around him, he held up his hand to try and shade his eyes. He called out, but no one seemed to hear him. He called out again but still silence answered him._

 

_“Wait a minute”, he thought to himself. “I’ve had this dream before.” Mon-el could hear his own voice in his head, he remembered having this dream but only a couple of nights ago. “Last time I woke up before it was over, maybe this time I will see more of the dream.”_

 

_Slowly he took a step forward, then another until he had no idea where he was headed or in which direction. All he knew was that he was going forward. The white light faded around him, allowing him to now clearly see where he was. He was in a grassy field, the color green and yellow appearing all around him. He looked up and saw the sunshine and the blue sky appear all above him, a few white clouds here and there. The planet Saturn was to his right, it’s large size took up almost the entire sky._

 

_A blurry image then appeared, it looked to be a person, a women. This time the image came into focus and he could see clearly the long white gown flowing in the breeze, her blonde curls resting on her shoulders. The women in white from the dream before, only this time she was clearer. Her back was too him, slowly walking further from his. Her right arm was extended to her side, feeling the soft grass pass through her fingertips. He looked down at himself and noticed his hands were larger then he remember, his arms more toned, and he could feel the scruff on his chin. He noticed he too was wearing the color white, a white collared shirt to be exact and long khaki pants to cover his long legs. He was older, no longer an eight-year-old child. He couldn’t see exactly what he looked like but he believed he looked good._

 

_He felt himself being pulled towards the women in white, coming close up behind her. He wasn’t sure why and he couldn’t stop himself. She seemed to not notice his presence as she continued walked slowly down the dirt path. Her perfume filled his senses, making his heart a bit faster. Who was she? He suddenly felt a strong need to touch her, like she was his lifeline. Why was he feeling this way for women he did not know? It was a rather strange feeling._

 

_Without hesitation he reached his hand out and slid his palm down the backside of her arm, allowing it to rest upon the back of her hand. It was soft and warm to the touch, sending a small sensation through his body. He let out a small breath, one he hadn’t noticed he had been keeping. He felt safe, complete, home the moment his hand came into contact with her._

 

_She stopped walking, as did he. They stood there, not moving closer or away from each other for a few moments. Slowly the women turned to face him and his gaze met a familiar set of blue eyes - it was_ **_Kara_ ** _. She was gorgeous, the sun framing her body with light. She definitely looked like a Goddess and Mon-el swore he felt his heart stop. She was so beautiful and he wanted nothing more in that moment then to stay with her, here wherever they were, forever._

 

_Her gaze fell on his face before slowly finding their way into his clouded eyes. With his right hand, he brushed her curly hair away from the frame of her face, allowing his thumb to brush over the soft skin of her cheek. He watched as she smiled and brought her hands to his face, pulling it closer to hers so their foreheads could touch. She pressed her lips to his forehead, giving him a soft kiss. He closed his eyes as did she, breathing in her perfume._

 

_She pulled away from him and rested her forehead against his again, sliding her hands simultaneously down the sides of his arms. Feeling him, staying close to him. They rested there for a few minutes, eyes closed, their bodies never losing contact with each other, in silence._

 

_“Come back to me, please.” She whispered, her voice only faltering slightly. “I need you to come back to me. Please, Mon-el.”_

 

_He opened his eyes placed his hand under her chin, shifting her gaze to meet his. Her eyes shone like comets, the blue color magnified by the water that was gathering within them._

 

_“I’m trying too……but I don’t know how.” He whispered back with a somber expression._

 

_“I know…just come back to me.” Slowly Kara’s voice was becoming fainter by the minute, her body slowly backing away from him. Mon-el tried to grab her but his hand was met with nothing but air. He could still hear her voice but she was no longer standing in front of him, she was gone, leaving him alone in the once bright grassy field. Clouds suddenly filled the sky, cast the field in a shadow._

 

_“Come back to me.” The voice echoed in the field, but only as a whisper. “Please.”_

 

Mon-el woke up with a jolt, turning to look at his surroundings his gaze was met with the foot of Kara’s bed. He must have gotten out of her bed sometime during the night and return to his inflated mattress. He shook his head a little to clear his vision and take in his surrounding. The morning light, ever so slightly, shown through the crack in the curtains covering Kara’s window. With the back of his hand, he wiped the sleep away from his eyes, stretching and letter out a soft yawn. A sound caused him to look up, Kara had shifted in her sleep and turned to lie facing the window. Slowly Mon-el stood up and walked to the side of the bed, where the light ray touched her body. Mon-el was about to jump on her bed to wake her up like he normally did, but he remembered his dream and the women in white. He felt weird all of a sudden and slowly walked back towards his mattress. Sinking down he sat crisscrossed and pulled the sheets over his legs. He sat and waited for Kara to wake up so she could make breakfast, his stomach growling in agreement to his thoughts. No longer than 10 minutes later Mon-el heard Kara yawn and the sheets rustle on her bed.

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up and pushed her stray hair to the side, looking over the foot of her bed she saw Mon-el sitting crossed legged on his mattress. He was deep in thought, he didn’t even notice her get out of bed until she was right in front of him.

 

“Morning early bird, what’s got you all confuzzled?” She pressed a finger to his forehead, breaking him out of his thought.

 

“Huh?” Mon-el looked up to find Kara, the girl he just dreamed of sitting in front of him. Her blue eyes were bright, but not as bright as they were in his dream — the white dress really helped them shine brightly. “Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something J’onn, Winn and I talked about yesterday before you came to pick me up.”

 

“Oh? And what did you all talk about?” Kara stood up and headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

“Nothing too important, just some technical stuff. I didn’t really understand much.” Mon-el got up from his mattress and followed Kara to the kitchen.

 

“That sounds like Winn, what would you like to eat today?” Kara opened her pantry to see what she had left, Mon-el — even as a child — still had a large appetite.

 

“Pancakes and orange juice please!” Mon-el hopped up onto the table and waiting for Kara. He was lucky because she had just enough pancake mix and orange juice left. As she got the stove ready and poured a glass of orange juice for each Mon-el mixed the batter.

 

“Kara do you have a boyfriend?” Mon-el asked out of the blue. Kara nearly spilled the glass of orange juice she had just finished pouring for herself, luckily her fast reflexes caught it before it could fall.

 

“I uhh— I do….Why do you ask?” Kara took a sip out of her glass and then put a plate of pancakes in front of Mon-el.

 

“Oh,” Mon-el went quiet and took another bite from his stack of pancakes.

 

“Mon-el, what’s wrong.” Kara walked up behind him and played with the hair on the back of his neck, resting her hand against his cheek. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing, I’ve just been having some dreams that are all. You don’t need to worry though, I’ve been talking to J’onn about it and he told me that the dreams are an ex—, exten—…what was the word he used?”

 

“Extension?”

 

“Yes, that was it. J’onn said they were an extension of my emotions.”

 

“Do you want to talk to me about it? You know you can tell me if you are feeling, sad, or worried, or upset about anything.” Kara pressed a kiss to the side of his head. She took her seat opposite from him and dug into her stack, they remained fairly silent the rest of breakfast. Kara’s cell phone rang next to her, picking up the phone she answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Hey Kara, it’s Alex_.”

 

“Alex hi, what’s up?” Mon-el looked up from what was remaining from his stack of pancakes at the mention of Alex’s name.

 

“ _J’onn has spoken with Chris and we know the names of everyone who was affected by Baby Maker so we need you at the DEO in about an hour or two so you can find everyone and bring them here._ ”

 

“Sure thing,” Kara looked to find Mon-el pointing at himself in question, “uh Mon-el can come right.”

 

“Haha, of course. I’ll see you soon Kara.”

 

“Alright, see you soon. Bye Alex.”

 

“BYEM MALEX!” Mon-el spoke, his mouth stuffed full of pancakes. Kara laughed as she turned off her phone.

 

“Finish eating and getting dressed. I’m going to hop in the shower quickly before we go. Make sure you wash your hands to get all the sticky syrup.” Kara placed her plate in the dishwasher then made her way back to her bathroom.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Mon-el entered the DEO he went to one of the agents and asked where J’onn was while Supergirl met up with Alex. A fellow agent told him J’onn was in one of the office rooms. Agent Adams helped Mon-el find the room, knocking on the door alerting his presence.

 

“Mon-el, what can I do for you?” J’onn turned off the computer and pulled out the USB drive.

 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you again.”

 

“Very well, thank you, Agent Adams.” Mon-el walked into the room and Agent Adams closed the door. “Did you have another dream?”

 

“I did,” Mon-el pulled out one of the rolling chairs an took a seat. “I had the same dream I had a while ago but this time I saw more.

  
“Saw more?” J’onn took a seat across from Mon-el, leaning back a little.

 

“Yeah, this time I saw the girl in white — I saw her face. It was Kara.” Mon-el looked down shyly. J’onn smiled, reading his thoughts for a moment before leaning forward, resting his forearm on the table.

 

“It’s ok to dream about people you spend a lot of time with, in fact, I believe it to be a natural thing. It’s nothing— there is more isn’t there?” J’onn could sense something else was on his mind.

 

“Well, in the dream I was older. I knew because I was taller and my hands were bigger,” Mon-el held out his hands in comparison to what was in his mind. “So I was walking through the grass like I did last time and I came up behind her. She turned around, that’s when I saw it was Kara and then she kissed my head.”

 

“Go on,” J’onn rested back again and put his hands on his lap.

 

“After she kissed me she said ‘c _ome back to me, please_ ’ and I said ‘ _i’m trying to but I don’t know how._ ’

 

J’onn was about to say something when Agent McMillion opened the door and informed him that Supergirl and agent Danvers were ready. He nodded and stood up from his seat. “Sometimes the dream can be misleading, sometimes they can be memories, and sometimes they are just dreams. We may not understand always understand them but it doesn’t mean they mean nothing. I will help you understand later, for now, I need you to go with Agent McMillion while I meet up with Kara and Alex.

 

“Does Kara have to do superhero stuff?” Mon-el pushed his chair back and hopped off, heading towards the agent.

 

“Yes she does but she will come and get you when it’s time. Be good Mon-el.”

 

“I will,” Mon-el replied as he took the agent’s hand and let the office room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter until the epilogue!!


	11. Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter before the epilogue!! I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> Summary: Team Supergirl, race to track down everyone who has been affected by The Baby Maker so they can try and reverse the effects. Will Winn and Dean’s idea prove to be successful or will Mon-el be trapped in the body of a child forever?
> 
> (Note: Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine)

* * *

 

Kara flew as fast as she could around National City to find all the people who Chris had used Baby Maker on. Flying in and out of home from Home she carried children sometimes only one and other times two or three at a time. Landing at the balcony entrance at the DEO she placed a 5-year-old girl down on her feet. She took her hand and led her to Agent Vasquez who led the little girl, named Alice, to the training room where the other children were. Kara walked down the steps to where J’onn, Winn, Chris, and Dean were standing. Moments later Alex walked in, holding the hand of a nine-year-old boy called Andrew, with Maggie walking a bit behind.

 

“This should be the last one if what Chris told us is correct,” Alex said as led Andrew to Agent Daniels who took the boy to the rest.

 

“What I told you was correct Agent Danvers, I caused this mess and I promised I would help you fix it. Those are all the people I used Baby Maker on before the gun shorted out on me.” Chris look apologetically at Dean.

 

“I should have turned myself in after I used the gun on my parents instead of bringing out to show you and Carl.” Dean put a hand on Chris’s shoulder, “we are both to blame here.” Chris returned a weak smile and look back towards the Agents and Supergirl.

 

“Alright, so we have everyone who was affected here in the DEO, now what?” Kara asked, pacing slight back and forth.

 

“Now I am going to use Baby Maker, which Dean has helped me modified, to hopefully reverse the effects,” Winn explained, pulling up a 3D rendering from his tablet to the center console. Supergirl and the agents gathered around the circular table.

 

“Will it work?” J’onn asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Winn and I tested it one some lab rats and the results proved successful, right Winn?”

 

“Yes, Dean and I were able to successfully de-age Charlie and Rhonda to about 6-month-old pups using a second gun, Baby Maker II. Once we were sure Baby Maker II produced the same effects as Dean’s Baby Maker we started BMX - Baby Maker X. After a few prototypes and a couple of miscalculations-“ Winn looked at Dean who gave an awkward smile.

 

“Miscalculations?!?” Kara's face was one filled with horror and Winn rushed to quickly reassure her that they were able to fix their error.

 

“—BMX is ready to put to work on the children.” Winn set his tablet down and pulled up the BMX digital model.

 

“Ok, so you successfully built another de-aging gun and then built another one to re-age them. So who’s going to go first?” Maggie asked, slightly unconvinced that BMX was going to work.

 

“My parents will go first, that way if it doesn’t...if it doesn’t work properly only my family will be affected.” Dean started to feel unconvinced himself to the fact that BMX would work. Kara couldn’t handle thinking that Mon-el, the man she loved more than anything, would be stuck as an eight-year-old boy and forced to grow up again on earth. She would care for him as if she was her little brother or son but she would always feel the pain knowing that they would never be able to protect national city together, spend nights at the Alien Bar, or even be able to get married and have a family of their own. 

 

“I need some air,” Kara turned to walk about, back up the steps towards the balcony where occasionally she and Mon-El would look out upon National City. Alex followed suit and placed a hang on Kara’s back, rubbing small circles in comfort.

 

“Don’t worry Kara, BMX will work and before you know it you will have Mon-el, your Mon-el, back.” 

 

“I’m not so sure Alex, I trust Winn and all but what if BMX can only save three out of the 25 kids we have. I don’t want to put my boyfriend in front of someone whose parents were affected, someone else who may need their friend back and are counting on them to return. I can’t be selfish Alex, but I feel that if I don’t— then, then...”

 

“Kara you are not being selfish if you want to use BMX on Mon-el second or third or even tenth. You have to remember that you want him back just like everyone else, and that’s not selfish. Come on, let’s see BMX work on Dean’s parents so we can get your man back.” Alex held out her arm and Kara linked her arm, resting her head against the crook of her sisters neck. The walked down the steps and followed the rest to the training room where Agent Vasquez took Dean’s parents hand and led them to the Med Bay. J’onn picked up Dean’s father and Dean picked up his mother and placed them on separate beds. They laid them down and told them they would feel a small tickle in their stomach. The team took a step back as Winn comes forth with BMX, pointing the barrel towards Dean’s mother first. 

 

“On three, one, two, three.” Winn pressed the trigger and a ray blasted out from the barrel, heading right towards Dean's father. Winn then moved over a bit to the left and did the same to his mother. Winn lowered the gun and waited. Everyone watched and waiting with their breaths held. Chris grabbed a hold of Dean’s arm, giving a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Come on...please work, please work,” Dean whispered to himself. “ _Please_...”

 

Slowly the young boy and young girls body started to morph. Their arms grew a bit longer and their legs as well. Their hair becomes shorter and lighter. Their skin around her face, which was originally smooth, became only slightly wrinkled, as one would with age.

 

“It’s working,” J’onn said, walking towards the two kids, who now looked to be in their 50’s. The man opened his eyes and took a deep breath in. 

 

“Where the hell am I?” His voice was a few octaves lower.

 

“Dad?” Dean slowly approached his father.

 

“Dean? Dean where am I, where’s your mother?” Dean’s father slowly sat up with the help of J’onn.

 

“Dean, Dean’s father, is that you? What are we doing here? Wait, _Supergirl_?” Dean’s mother sat up and took in her surroundings. 

 

Kara stepped forward, “Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, can you tell me what you remember?“

 

“Oh God, I’m not sure. The last thing I remember was telling my son that he couldn’t listen to some talk on interdimensional travel or something.”

 

“It was a 3D Dimension Theory presentation,” Dean happily stated as he ran over to hug his mother.

 

“Ohhh, Dean honey are you ok?” — brought Dean’s face into her hands, “are you hurt?”

 

“Haha, no Mom I’m fine and Dad’s ok too. Supergirl saved you.” Dean turned around and smiled widely at Kara.

 

“I was just doing what I always do,” Kara replied.

 

“We can not thank you enough Supergirl.” Dean’s father stood up and walked over to the Kryptonian. He held out his hand and Supergirl willingly shook it. “I was always iffy about your kind living here on Earth but I believe I was wrong. You have my deepest gratitude.” He pulled his hand back and bowed his head.

 

“Agent Vasquez will show you the way out and we have an escort waiting to take you, your wife, your son, and Chris home,” J’onn spoke. He decided it was best that none of the boys spoke of what happened.

 

“What is done is done, we cannot change the past. I think it will best if you boys try to refrain from building anything too dangerous and just stick to listening to theories.” He smiled as he patted both boys on the back before he let them follow  Dean’s parents out.

 

“So BMX works, let’s get everyone lined up and ready to be set forward to their normal age.” Kara released her breath that she been holding at Alex’s words. Today was finally the day that she was going to get her Mon-el back. 

 

* * *

 

**_*3 hours later*_ **

 

“Alright, so that covers just about everyone.” J’onn walked back into the Med Bay where Mon-el was laying down on one of the beds with Kara sitting behind him, holding his hand.

 

“Just one more person to help.” He approached Kara and Mon-El.

 

“What are you going to do again?” Mon-el asked, voice slightly shaky.

 

“We are going to use a machine that Winn built to help you become older,” Kara explained, not wanting to upset or get him all worked up.

 

“You’re going to make me older? How much older?” Mon-el asked, lifting his head off from the pillow.

 

“You will be as old as Kara, or relatively around the same age.” J’onn states as he walked right up to the side of the bed, folding his arms over his chest. Mon-el made a face, clearly thinking about what it would be like to be the same age as Kara. J’onn smiled as he watched him, he knew exactly what Mon-el was thinking about. 

 

“Now some people, who had the exact same thing happen to them, informed that it hurt a little after Winn pulled the trigger,” J’onn started to explain. “Only a little though so there is nothing for you to worry about. It will feel like a small pinch like this,” J’onn demonstrates by pinching Mon-el’s arm lightly. 

 

“Don’t worry J’onn, I can handle it,” Mon-el said, resting his head back on the soft pillow.

 

“I’m sure you can, I’ll go tell Winn to get BMX ready to go.” With a nod, J’onn left to give Kara and Mon-el a few last minutes together.

 

“Don’t worry about me Kara, everything will be ok. I can do this, I can be strong and brave just like you.”

 

“I know you will be Mon-el, but it doesn’t mean I still won’t be worried.” Kara lifted up his hand and pressed her lips against his knuckles. This would hopefully be the last time Kara would see Mon-el as a nine-year-old, but if she was being totally honest with herself she was sad to lose him — or at least this version of him. 

 

Over these past few weeks, Kara felt she really started to understand Mon-el and see what he was like when he was younger. Yes, his mind still remembered the Daxamite ways but exposing him to earth at such a young age hopefully gave him a new perspective on things, even if it was only for this short period of time. 

 

“ _Comets_ ,” Mon-el whispered.

 

“Hmmm,” Kara’s gaze shifted up from their joint hands to his eyes.

 

“Your eyes, they look different when you are sad or really, really happy. They look different, brighter, like comets in the sky.” Mon-el gave a small smile, one which Kara returned immediately. She stood up from her seat and leaned over his body. Taking his head in her hand she closed her eyes and bent over, pressing her lips to his forehead.

 

“I love you Mon-el, always remember that. Whatever happens, just know that I love you.” Kara rested her forehead against his, taking in a few breaths.

 

“I love you too Kara,” Mon-el stated in return, smiling ever so adorable. Kara knew he didn’t quite understand that her “I love you” held different weight than his, but in her mind, his weighed heavily. She heightened herself and stepped back, letting his hand slip from her grip. She went to stand beside Alex on the opposite side of the room, her sister wrapping an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. 

 

“He’ll be ok,” she heard Alex whispered before her sister placed a kiss on the side of her head. “He’s strong, just like _his_ Supergirl.”

 

Kara smiled and gave an ‘ok’ nod of affirmation to Winn, signaling him she was ready for him to use BMX on Mon-el.

 

“Alright buddy, as J’onn explained earlier it will feel like a small pinch so nothing to be scared of, just close your eyes and try to relax ok?”

 

“Ok,” Mon-el replied, in a slightly weaker voice. He closed his eyes and concentrated on one thing; the girl in the white dress with comet, blue eyes. Kara.

 

“Just relax, you can do this Buddy,” Winn spoke as he aimed BMX towards Mon-el’s body. Winn’s finger made contact with the trigger and with some pressure, he pulled the trigger back releasing a ray of light to head straight towards Mon-el’s body.

 

With perfect aim the ray hit Mon-el’s body, causing him to jolt a little with the impact. Kara watched and squeezed onto Alex’s arm, Alex yelped out a little due to the force of her sisters' grip but remained calm. Once the ray beam dimmed the team stood and waited in silence. Three minutes passed and still, Mon-el was a child.

 

“Did it not work?” Kara asked, a slight panic evident in her voice. She looked over at him, resting peacefully on the bed with his eyes closed and his facial expression soft.

 

“It might be because of his alien DNA, everyone else affected were human. Just give it some time Kara.” Alex placed her hand on her sisters back and rubbed smooth circles in comfort.

 

“Agent Schott?” J’onn looked over at Winn who was prepping BMX for another hit.

 

“I can hit him again to see maybe if he needs a double dose,” Winn suggested.

 

“Do it, Winn, please. I need him to come back to me.” Kara said, water filling her eyes. With a nod from J’onn Winn aimed BMX at Mon-el again and prepped for fire.

 

“Come on Buddy, come back to us,” Winn whispered as he pulled down the trigger, sending a second ray beam at Mon-el’s body. The team watched and waited as they did previously, this time to hope for better results.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes passed — even though to them it felt like an eternity — and finally, they saw his skin shift. His legs started to become longer and hair grew to cover his legs and a minor scruff formed on his face. His whole body became taller too, his hands becoming larger in size — amongst other things. Kara quickly blinked away the tears that were clouding her vision from the boy on the table, although once her view was clear the boy on the bed was no longer present. In his place laid a man, a very familiar man who would kiss her in the morning when she would wake up, make her breakfast and dinner, do laundry while she was out on Supergirl duty. The man she loved, Mon-el. Her Mon-el. Kara rushed over to his side and took his hand, no larger than hers, into hers. With her free hand, she brushed through his hair and whispered to him.

 

“Mon-el, wake up. Come back to me, please, I need you.” She rested her hand against his cheek and saw his chest rise and fall a bit more rapidly. He was waking up! Mon-el opened his eyes to see beautiful women with blue eyes and golden locks sitting at his side.

 

“Hi,” he whispered, smiling really wide.

 

“Hi,” Kara whispered back, allowing her hand to brushed down the side of his cheek to the top of his chest. During the transformation his shirt and pants had ripped, leaving him practically bare-chested with shorts. Kara pulled the blanket over his body, leaving his chest mostly exposed for her own liking, to easy his awakening.

 

“Hey buddy, you’re back!” Winn walked over to occupy the space behind Kara, waving at his friend lying on the bed.

 

“What happened?” He tried to sit up but he felt a bit dizzy and his memory was a bit clouded.

 

“You were accidentally hit by a de-aging gun.” J’onn explained.

 

“A de-aging gun?” Mon-el looked up at J’onn before his attention moved back to Kara.

 

“Yeah, you came home to Kara’s apartment as an eight-year-old boy. You were exceptionally cute.” Alex said, chuckling as she walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder. “It’s good to have you back though.”

 

“I remember people on Daxam always telling me I was the cutest little boy they ever saw.”

 

“That’s because you were the Prince!” Kara playfully slapped her hand on his arm, Mon-el grunting jokingly. He couldn’t stop smiling at her, he felt as if he hadn’t seen her in years!

 

“Ok umm, we will leave you two to…catch up.” Alex popped the ‘p’ and grabbed Winn’s arm, dragging him out of the med bed, winning on her way out. Kara's cheeks went flush before placing her head into the crook of his neck. J’onn eyes connected with Mon-el’s and they had a silent conversation and understanding. Mon-el nodded and J’onn then left the two superhero’s on their own.

 

“So tell me Supergirl, what did I miss?” Mon-el sat up in bed only to realize his shirt was about 10 sizes too small and his pants were barely covering the necessary areas. “Umm, before we start, any chance you can find me some clothes that actually fit me?”

 

Kara laughed and leaned in to kiss him before standing up to find him a spare DEO shirt and some sweats. They talked on their way home from the DEO but as soon as they walked into Kara’s apartment they did much more than just talk. Mon-el could wait until the morning to figure out what exactly happened in the missing time while he was a child, but it seemed Kara was desperate to make up lost time with his older self.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue! :D

* * *

 

Kara woke up to the smell of bacon filling her bedroom and her nostrils. Inhaling, taking in the scent, she rolled onto her back and stretched out her arms. The place next to her in bed was still warm as the body who had been sleeping next to her had just left. She closed her eyes and thought of the night before, Rao was it great to have Mon-el back. Last night was the best night of her life and the sex was amazing. After the third round, both Kara and Mon-el were exhausted, but they were both very, very satisfied.

 

Pulling the covers off of her body she got out of bed and found a t-shirt on her dresser. Slipping over her head she then followed her nose to the kitchen. Her messy curled hair hung loosely over her shoulders, bouncing slightly as she walked. When she reached the kitchen she smiled happily at the sight before her; in the kitchen stood Mon-el, nothing but black sweatpants. 

 

“Babe, you’re up! I hope your hungry, I made bacon, eggs, coffee, pancakes…” Mon-el listed off breakfast to her as he placed the food on a plate. Kara walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. He moved to deepen it but Kara pulled back, her appetite calling for the fresh bacon on the stovetop.

 

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed this, as adorable as you were as a child I definitely miss the benefits of us being similar in age.” She brushed her nose against his as he chuckled.

 

“I hope you took a lot of pictures and video’s of me as a child because truth be told I have no memories of what I was like.” Mon-el pulled back and put some food on plates for both of them.

 

“Well I can tell you this, you were adorable, charming and the cutest boy I have ever seen."

 

“I’d be disappointed if I was any less charming.” Mon-el gave a sly smirk as he took a bite from his pancake stack as Kara did the same. They made light conversation for the rest of breakfast and took advantage of being able to shower together again.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Kara invited everyone over because they all had a surprise for Mon-el. Everyone took a seat around the TV and Winn put a disk into the DVD player. Turns out everyone secretly took pictures and video’s of Mon-el — mainly for blackmail — but mostly so he could have some memories of what his childhood on Earth would have been like to some extent. 

 

Drinking wine and munching on snacks they watched the montage, laughing at some moments where Mon-el got himself into trouble at the DEO by pressing random buttons or ending up with ice cream all over his face. At some point in the montage, there was a clip of Mon-el meeting Dean and Chris, the people responsible for his temporary state. He watched as his youngerself walked up to the two boys and immediately stuck out his hand in greeting. Dean and Carl bent down to his level and shook his hand and began to say something to him.

 

“I wonder how Dean and Chris are doing?” Winn mumbled, his mouth full of pretzels. “I hope they will still be ok and not feel guilty about what happened.

 

“The world can be a dark and scary place sometimes, people make mistakes sometimes and there is nothing you can do about it.” The words fell out of Mon-el’s mouth, seemingly sounding familiar but he couldn’t quite remember where he heard them spoken before and from who. “I think they will be ok, and I forgive them for what happened to me because based on this video it seems I was quite the Mr. Popular around here.” Mon-el looked down at Kara and smiled as he watched the video of her bringing a first earth birthday cake to him. Even he could tell that as an eight-year-old his heart belonged to Kara and hers to him.

 

“I guess some things don’t change.” He leaned in, whispering in her ear. She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

 

“I guess not.” She whispered back, smiling before she met him halfway, capturing his soft lips in a chaste kiss.

 

* * *

 

Outside of Kara’s apartment, an older, white, gentlemen hovered in the air, watching as Kara, Mon-el and their friends all raised their glasses in toast of Mon-el’s return.

 

“Way to go kid.” He smiled, turned and then flew up, up, and away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! 
> 
> Anyone catch the reference from a previous chapter? Thanks to everyone who tuned in every update, left kudos and commented. I hope you enjoyed my first Karamel fic, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @ships-sailing-in-the-night for supergirl related stuff. 
> 
> Until next time! :D


End file.
